Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Maintenant le titre n'est plus trop approprié mais bon... Fic écrite avec Mac Dye. McKay Cadman problémes en perspectives. Simple mais concis comme résumé non ?
1. La limite est flou

**Titre : Je t'aime, moi non plus.**

**Rating: tous public (enfin je pense)**

**Genre: humour (avec du McKay)**

**Disclaimer : Depuis 2007 je posséde entiérement SGA et SG1 ainsi que tout les dérivés. Si si je vous assure...**

**Résumé: La limite entre l'amour et la haine est parfois flou.**

**Note: Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et une bonne santé, j'espére que vous aurez tous ce que vous voulez cette année, et je vous souhaite le meilleur. J'espere aussi que cette année, David Hewlett sera à nous. LOL.**

**Note2: ce n'est pas la suite d'Un Noël chez les Millers**

_**BonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnée**_

"McKay !!!"

Cadman venait crier le nom du scientifique en entrant dans son laboratoire.

"Bonjour Cadman, c'est un vrai plaisir d'entendre votre douce voix." annonça ironiquement le canadien sans lacher des yeux son ordinateur portable.

"McKay" dit elle d'un ton plus calme, " Ou est mon ordinateur portable ?"

"Je suis entrain de m'en servir." expliqua calmement le scientifique.

"Ecoutez McKay, j'en ai besoin, j'étais en train d'écrire mon rapport de mission lorsque vous me l'avez ... Oh mon dieu McKay, dîtes moi que vous ne l'avez pas effacer..." supplia la jeune femme.

"Toutes ces lignes sur M3X-729 ? Je les ai effacé, votre rapport prenait trop de place sur la mémoire de l'ordinateur."

"McKay ! Ca faisait 3 pages ! " s'exclama la jeune lieutenante.

"Et ben vous n'aurez qu'a les réecrire... et puis c'est votre faute, vous n'aviez pas qu'à le laisser trainer."

"Comment ça laisser trainer ? Il était à sa place habituelle, et je l'ai laissé que quelques minutes pour aller aux toilettes."

"Qui va à la chasse perd sa place." se contenta de répondre le scientifique fixant toujours l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin, doublé d'un enquiquineur, vous le savez ça !" dit elle en se retournant pour sortir du labo de ce satané scientifique.

Elle était vraiment en colére, en ce moment elle avait l'impression que Mckay le faisait exprès. C'était plein de petite chose qu'il "s'amusait à faire" rien que pour l'enquiquiner, ça aller de lui voler son dessert, en passant par l'obliger à lui apporter son café et bien sur à lui prendre son ordinateur.

"Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'une simple idiote."annonça calmement le scientifique.

Elle se raidit, et se retourna. Elle n'avez pas du tout apprecié ce que venez de lui dire Rodney

"Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ?" s'enerva Laura.

Rodney daigna enfin lever son regard de l'ecran, et la regarda intensement avec ses yeux bleus.

"Vous - êtes - une - simple - idiote - et - en - plus - vous - êtes - sourde." Il avait dit ça en séparant chaque mot de la phrase comme si il expliquait quelque chose à une attardée, ou à un enfant en bas âge.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, le pointa du doigts et lui dit:

"Vous êtes l'homme le plus mesquin, pétochard, asocial et hypocondriaque que je n'ai jamais vu !"

Rodney se leva de sa chaise. A présent ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimétres l'un de l'autre.

"Vous pensez peut être que l'uniforme que vous avez sur le dos me fais peur ? Moi, je vous le dit, ce n'est pas le cas. Et je tiends à vous dire que si le pétochard que je suis n'avait pas des idées brillantes, vous ne seriez pas là à m'engueler."

La tension entre les deux était plus que palpable. On pouvait presque voir les éclairs de haine que se lancer la lieutenante et le scientifique.

"Et si vous n'aviez pas un égo surdimmensionné, et que vous parliez moins, on aurait eu aucun problémes sur cette planéte ! " cria la jeune femme en serrant les poings.

A ce moment là, Radek Zelenka voulu rentrer dans le labo, mais qu'en il entendit les cris, il préféra faire un tour et repasser plus tard, le temps que tout se calme.

"Lorsqu'on a mon génie, on peut se permettre d'avoir une haute opinion de soi, contrairement à une jeune lieutenante qui doit se contenter de servir le café à ses supérieurs. Alors maintenant La Rouquine, on s'en va et on laisse travailler les grandes personnes."

"Je ne m'en irai que si vous vous excusiez, et que vous me rendiez mon ordinateur." expliqua la jeune femme qui essayer de se calmer.

"Fillette, si tu as un probléme, va le dire à ta mére." dit il en souriant visiblement fier de sa répartit.

"Handicapé de la vie !" cria la militaire

"Gamine !" répondit le canadien.

"Imcompétent !"

"Emmerdeuse !"

"Petite Nature !"

"Petite conne !"

"Trouillard ! "

"Ecervellée !"

"Gros lard !"

"Rouquine !"

"Naïf !"

"Manipulatrice !"

La haine qui s'était installé entre eux, s'était changée en un tout autre sentiment. Ils avaient arrété avec les noms d'oiseaux et maintenant ils se jaugaient d'un air malicieux avec un sourire sur les lévres.

Ce fut Rodney qui reprit.

" Attirante "

"Obsédé "

" Hot "

" Sexy "

"Alléchante"

Cadman n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils s'étaient littéralement jeté l'un sur l'autre. A présent ils se dévoraient la bouche l'un l'autre, les mains de Rodney sur les hanches de Cadman, et les mains de cette derniére sur les fesses du scientifique.

Il se détacha d'elle, enleva sa radio et celle de Cadman et les jeta à travers la piéce. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, la bricola en enlevant quelques cristaux pour qu'elle reste fermée. Il retourna vers la jeune femme, la prit par la main, et l'amena jusqu'à un des bureaux.

"Attends, je vais faire de la place." expliqua la jeune femme, en s'appretant à débarasser le bureau d'un coup de main.

"Deux secondes, il y a du matos cher la dessus..."(1)

Il débarassa les microscopes, les objets anciens, et l'ordinateur sujet de leur dispute/subite envie, pour ne laisser qu'une pile de dossier et de tasses de café.

"Maintenant tu peux !"

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et jeta tout d'un simple coup de main, faisant s'envoler dans toute la piéce les feuilles et en brisant les tasses de café.

Rodney la prit par les hanche et l'aida à monter sur le bureau. Il l'embrassa puis la fit basculer sur le bureau, ou ils se retrouvérent tout les deux couchés.

_**BonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnée**_

A l'extérieur du labo, Zelenka s'acharnait à essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Quand les cris avaient céssé, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait revenir en toute sécurité, mais la porte s'obstinait à vouloir rester fermée. Il avait essayer de contacter le scientifique et la militaire mais aucun des deux ne répondaient

"Colonel Sheppard, pouvez vous venir au laboratoire de Mckay. Le labo ne veut pas s'ouvrir et je m'inquiéte pour Rodney et Cadman, ils sont à l'intérieur mais ne répondent pas à mes appels radio. J 'ai aussi entendu quelque chose se briser puis plus rien.'"

// D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.//

Quelques minutes après, le colonel Sheppard arriva et réussit à ouvrir la porte grâce à son géne ancien.

Le Tchéque et le Colonel furent totalement ébahi par ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Rodney, torse nu, se tenait au dessus de Cadman, qui elle était en sous vêtements, et apparament ils partagaient un baiser passionné. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas entendu les deux invités. Radek qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux ne cessait de nettoyer ses lunettes comme si il pensait que c'était à cause de lunettes sales qu'il voyait ça.

"On devrait peut être les laisser." murmura timidement Zelenka.

Mais le colonel ne l'écouta pas.

"Hum, hum"

Mais aucun des deux ne réagirent, toujours occupé à s'embrasser langoureusement.

"HUM, HUM !"

Toujours aucune réaction.

"LIEUTENANT, DR MCKAY, QU' EST CE QUE C' EST QUE CE CIRQUE ?" fit il en prenant sa grosse voix de militaire.

Cette fois ci, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ils dégringolérent tout les deux du bureau, surpris par l'arrivé de Sheppard. Rodney attrapa son blouson et le passa sur les épaules de Laura, alors que lui cherchait son tee shirt.

Sheppard avait du mal à ne pas rigoler, le regard de Rodney complétement affolé en valait la peine.

"Euh... Colonel, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?" demanda Rodney le plus innocemment possible, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Et bien, Zelenka m'a appellé car il y avait un probléme avec la porte, alors je suis venu l'aider."

"Oh bien, très bien tout ça." répondit Rodney toujours en train de chercher son tee shirt.

"Radek, vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?"

"Hein..." Radek avait les yeux rivés sur Laura, le blouson ne cachant pas grand chose, " Euh, oui bien sûr..." en remettant une éniéme fois ces lunettes, plus que propre, sur les yeux.

Sheppard attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

Rodney craignait le pire de la part de Sheppard. Oh mon dieu si il faisait une annonce publique sur ce qui venait de se passer, il allait en entendre parler pendant des lustres. Par contre Cadman de son côté, était partagée entre le fou rire, la honte, et la peur de la réaction de son supérieur.

"Asseyez vous." demanda Sheppard.

Laura s'executa, alors qur Rodney ne bougea pas.

"Je vais rester debout."

Rodney était géné, il n'avait pas réussit à trouver son tee shirt et essayait de se cacher le torse avec ses mains et ses bras, ce qui n'était pas vraiment utile.

"Je vais faire court." Il n'était pas contre le fait que des couples se fassent sur Atlantis, mais en temps que chef militaire il devait mettre les points sur les i. "je n'accepte pas ce genre de comportements, dans les salles publiques de la Cité, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez en privée, dans vos quartiers, mais en publique je ne l'autorise pas. Est ce que c'est clair?"

"Oui, Sheppard." répondit Rodney en baissant les yeux.

"Oui, monsieur." répliqua Cadman au bord du fou rire.

"Maintenant habillez vous, et sortez de là." ordonna le colonel.

"Oui, monsieur."

Ils ramassérent leurs affaires, et s'habillérent en 4éme vitesse. Cadman sortit. Rodney qui la suivait fut arreter par Sheppard, qui lui dit "Bien joué." en lui mettant une claque sur le dos.

"Comment ça?"

"Rien, je suis juste fier de vous."

"Vous êtes fier de moi, après tout le barratin que vous nous avez fait."

"Laissez tomber. Dêpechez vous, elle doit vous attendre dans ses quartiers."

"Quoi ?!... Ah oui c'est bon ça..." dit il en sortant rapidemment du laboratoire. Sheppard n'avait jamais vu McKay se dépechait de sortir de labo.

"Ah! la! la, les jeunes de nos jours." dit il en souriant et en sortant du laboratoire. (2)

_**BonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnéeBonneAnnée**_

(1) Oh! le tue l'amour.

(2) la fin est un peu nulle mais je ne savais pas quoi fairecalors voilà.

Si vous vous voulez avoir une Bonne Année, la review est recommandée.


	2. Ca commence mal

Vous l'avez demandé, vous l'avez. Voici la suite de Je t'aime, moi non plus. Il faut remercier Mac Dye(de Projet SG) qui a écrit ce chapitre, avec quelques ajouts de moi même. J'espére que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture!!!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Laissez tomber. Dépêchez vous, elle doit vous attendre dans ses quartiers."

"Quoi ?!... Ah oui c'est bon ça..." dit il en sortant rapidement du laboratoire. Sheppard n'avait jamais vu McKay se dépêcher de sortir de labo.

"Ah! La! La! Les jeunes de nos jours." dit-il en souriant et en sortant du laboratoire.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0  
**  
Rodney ne réfléchit pas huit jours. Combien de chance avait il qu'une jolie femme veuille coucher avec lui, sans aucune influence extérieur ? La réponse était claire : aucune. 

Une fois sorti, il se dirigea directement vers les quartiers de Laura. A ce moment la, il maudissait ces fichus couloirs qui étaient trop long. Il ne pensait plus à grand-chose, mis à part qu'elle devait l'attendre. Plusieurs images de Laura dans différentes situations et positions, lui firent augmenter la cadence. Il ne voulait pas la faire attendre, bien que en faite, elle ne pouvait pas commencer sans lui.  
Cependant arrivé à mi-chemin, il croisa Elizabeth. Il sourit et voulu continuer prestement sa route, mais la diplomate l'arrêta.

"Ah, Rodney, je vous cherchais!..." s'exclama la diplomate en s'avançant vers lui.

"Grmbblll…"

Décidemment il était vraiment maudis.

"Comment?"

"Euh… Non… Oui, vous désirez?"

"Et bien en fait, je voulais vous parler par rapport…"

"Stop! Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous signaler que je suis pressé, très pressé. Donc merci de ne pas tourner autour du pot!"

McKay est son caractére legendaire...

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps… Voyez-vous, je pensais…" 

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit semblait accaparé par l'idée que Laura pourrait s'impatienter et, pourquoi pas, partir. Ah non, non-non-non, ça, ça n'était pas possible! Pas après s'être fait attrapé par Sheppard!  
Et Elizabeth qui parlait, parlait, parlait… Elle ne s'arreterai donc jamais.

"Vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur ce point?"

"Hein? Sur ce point…? Quel point?"

Rodney trépignait sur place, il n'arrettait pas de lancer des regards furtif vers le couloir.

"Enfin, avez-vous écouté ce que je viens de vous dire?"

"Euh… Oui… Oui-oui, cependant, là, il faut que j'y aille…"

"Mais enfin, Rodney, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question? Parce que, vous comprenez…"

Mais Rodney était déjà loin, il s'était pratiquemment mis à courir.

Elisabeth pensa qu'il y avait deux bonnes raisons pour que Rodney soit aussi pressé, premiére option, il savait où trouver un E2PZ, deuxiéme option, il avait un rencard. Bien que les deux soient assez improbable, elle opta pour le 2éme proposition, puisque dans le 1er cas, il lui aurait surment dit.Elle leva les yeux au ciel et murmura: Les hommes...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, il réussit enfin à se libérer de son emprise, énervé et impatient. Il se remit en route et put arriver sans encombre jusqu'aux appartements du Lt Laura Cadman. Il passa sa main sur le détecteur, la porte s'ouvrit, et il entra.

Il jeta un regard au alentour, mais il ne vit personne. Il se décida à l'appeller. 

"Laura? Lauraaaaaaaa…?"

Aucune réponse.  
Retentons. 

"Laura, vous êtes là? C'est moi, Rodney!" 

Rien. Niet. Nada. Nothing. Toujours rien  
Marmonnements grossiers. "Grmmbl, put de bord de mer…" Elle l' avait mis en appetit et maintenant elle le laissait dans son malheur, pas possible cette fille.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.  
Et qui lui faisait face? Laura Cadman. Ouf, elle était revenu pour qu'ils puissent terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencer.

"Euh… Rodney?"

"Ben, qui d'autre…?"

"Un instant."

Elle se retourna et verrouilla la porte.  
Elle lui souria un instant, d'un sourire malicieux et puis sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle embrasserait Rodney, et qu'elle éprouverait du plaisir à le faire, elle lui aurait surment répondu qu'elle avait plus de chance de tomber amoureuse d'un wraith que de Rodney.  
D'abord surpris, il lui rendit ensuite son baiser. Il embrassait vraiment bien, cette nouvelle facette de Rodney n'était pas pour lu déplaire. Rodney était un petit cachotier.  
S'emportant, elle lui retira son t-shirt. Elle allait ôter le sien, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Lieutenant? Vous êtes là?"

La voix du major Lorne.  
Rodney se précipita sur son t-shirt, et alla s'asseoir d'un air le plus décontracté possible, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est qu'il l'avait mis à l'envers, l'étiquette le montrait clairement ainsi que les coutures.. Laura se recoiffa un instant dans le miroir et souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la porte.

"Major? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?"

Lorne jeta un coup d'œil vers McKay, il avait mis enfin remis son tee shirt à l'envers, et avait les cheveux décoiffé, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et sourit, décidemment Rodney n'était pas si nul avec les femmes.

"Je…vous dérange peut-être? Je peux repasser plus tard si…" 

"Non, pas du tout, je vous en prie, entrez." 

Nouveau marmonnement de Rodney. Non de dieu de screugneugneu ils ne s'en sortiraient donc jamais! Bien sur qu'il les dérangeait, qu'est ce qu'il croyait cet idiot.  
Lorne et Cadman discutèrent de choses militaires pendant bien vingt minutes, rien qui ne pouvait interresser Rodney. Vingt minutes de pure torture pour le scientifique. Mais vingts minutes d'amusements pour le Major Lorne, rien ne valait pour vous faire rire de voir un Mckay perdre patience. 

Lorsque le militaire dégna partir, Rodney soupira, ils allaient enfin être seul. Il baragouina quelques mots comme quoi les militaires étaient vraiment des boulets.

"Ah, merci! Tu oublies que j'en suis une aussi!"

"Oui, désolé, mais on s'en fiche."

Tout en disant cela, il la prit dans ses bras et la couvra de baisers. Il la prit par la taille, et la mena jusqu'au lit et où ils s'y s'allongèrent, toujours en se bécotant tendrement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
Et apparu… Carson Beckett.

"Aie", pensa Rodney, "là ça va mal tourner…" Il essaya de descendre du lit, mais tomba lourdement par terre, il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Pourvu que Carson ne le voit pas.

Carson, un livre à la main, n'avait lui pas remarqué la présence du scientifique, et encore moins le petit manège des deux zigotos.  
Il entra au moment où McKay voulu sortir. Et paf! Un scientifique canadien dans la tête, un! Le choc fit presque tomber le médecin, qui, pour le coup, vit bien que sa petite amie n'était pas seule.

Rodney était aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans la salle d'embarquement.

"Ro…Rodney? Bafouilla l'écossais. Que faites-vous là?"

Rouge de confusion, il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était.

"Ba… Be… Bon…Bonjour Carson, vous vous demandez surment pourquoi je suis là, c'est tout simple en faite, avec Cadman, on s'est dit que...euh... on s'est dit que en faite ...euh!"

Carson ramassa son livre et tenta de comprendre. Bien que cela ne soit pas très compliqué.  
Primo, Rodney ne disait jamais bonjour. La politesse, ce n'était pas son fort. Secundo, il était tout rouge. C'était à la limite d'un épisode de fiction hautement irréaliste. Tertio… Et bien il était dans les quartiers de Laura Cadman. Sa soi-disant pire ennemie.   
Donc, politesse + rougeur + Laura… L'équation ne pouvait donner qu'une seule solution, surtout si on considérait que la jeune femme semblait terriblement embarrassée. Elle avait une main devant les yeux, visiblement désesperait par le beguement soudain de Rodney et sa tentative d'explication. Tout le monde dans une situation comme celle ci aurait compris, qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour tricoter. (1)

"Je… Je n'arrive pas au bon moment, semble-t-il…" suposa t'il tristement.

Et Cadman se souvint, comment avait elle put oublié ? Tout ça à cause du Canadien. 

"Notre rendez-vous! Pardons Carson j'ai totalement oublié." 

Elle se frappa le front en se rappelant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec lui.  
Elle se tourna vers Rodney, qui, les yeux baissés, ressemblait à un gamin prit en faute. 

"Laissez tomber…murmura-t-il. Je vais aller manger quelque chose…" Il en avait marre de lutter contre tous ces inconvénients. Pourquoi, les dieux ou serai ce les Anciens en avait contre lui. Ne pouvait il pas lui aussi s'accorder du bon temps entre deux missions catastrophiques.

"Non, c'est bon", soupira Carson. "Je crois que j'ai compris."

Puis, l'air abattu, il sortit de la pièce et s'en alla comme il était venu. Les deux autres en restèrent bouche bée. Laura voulut rattraper son (ex?) petit ami, mais Rodney la retint. 

"Non, lui dit-il. Pas maintenant."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tbc...

Nos deux amis finiront ils par coucher ensemble? Rien n'est moins sur. La suite au prochain épisode.

(1) Chez moi on dit pour trier les lentilles, mais je pense que vous ne connaissez pas 


	3. Des obstacles et encore des obstacles

et voila la suite. Comme le chapitre 2, c'est Mac Dye qu'il faut remercier, je n'ai fait qu'apporter quelques ajouts. Attention il y a du lime très léger enfin je trouve (en tout cas j'ai vu pire)

Bonne lecture !!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elle acquiesça après tout la discussion avec Carson pouvait bien attendre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant c'était profiter de se merveilleux moment avec le scientifique.

Puis, pensant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle reprit son embrassade passionnée avec le scientifique.

Ravi, il la poussa gentiment sur son lit, tout en enlevant pour la troisième fois de la journée son fichu t-shirt.

Il lui retira ensuite le sien, et en profita pour lui butiner la gorge et la poitrine. Elle sourit et le poussa à son tour, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui.

"Ahah, j'ai le pouvoir sur le graaaand docteur McKay!" lui dit elle en le regardant intensément.

"Mouais, grogna-t-il, mais t'as pas verrouillé la porte, sale rousse…"

Elle rit et se leva précipitamment pour sceller la porte.

Le temps qu'elle revienne, son amant avait retiré son pantalon et ses chaussures et l'attendait sagement sur le lit.

"J'espére que tu n'es pas aussi rapide dans tout les domaines." lui dit elle pour le taquiner.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle eut une sensation étrange.

Certes Rodney n'était pas vraiment un Apollon, il avait des petites poignées d'amour et pas vraiment de plaquettes de chocolat, mais, malgré tout, il était terriblement attirant. A ce moment là, elle eut soudainement envie de se jeter sur lui et de passer sa vie à le dévorer. Il lui semblait diablement appétissant.

Elle vint sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis elle descendit ses lèvres afin de savourer chaque partie de sa nuque et de son torse.

Le canadien poussa un râle de plaisir, se sentant partir lentement.

Hélas (trois fois hélas!) leur moment de plaisir fut interrompu une fois encore. Par la radio cette fois.

//Docteur McKay, vous êtes demandé au laboratoire.//

Il reconnu l'accent tchèque de Zelenka.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là encore?"

Rodney commença à se rhabiller, il sautillait sur place pour arriver à remettre son pantalon. Il en avait vraiment marre, vive les jeudis tout nus sur Atlantis, comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de s'habiller et surtout de se rhabiller.

La radio se remit à gresiller.

//En fait non, c'était une fausse alerte.//

"Raaaaah, c'est pas vrai, il le fait exprès ce sale soviet!"

Laura éclata de rire. Le spectacle était assez comique : debout dans la chambre, le pantalon aux genoux, il maudissait le scientifique tchèque, les chaussettes à la main.

Il la fusilla du regard avec ses beaux yeux bleus mais ça ne la fit pas arreter et au contraire elle rit de plus belle.

"Je vais…je vais te …te…" Rodney cherchait ses mots, c'était bien la premiére fois.

Elle riait toujours. Elle se sentait si bien à ce moment, à cet endroit, avec Rodney.

"Très bien. Je vais te manger!" Autant meler deux de ses trois passions autrement dit la nourriture et les femmes, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas meler sa troisiéme passion avec ça : l'astrophysique. Enfin il y aurait surtout du physique...

Elle stoppa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Pour ça, faudrait déjà que tu arrive à me tenir en place…" répliqua la lieutenante avec un sourire entendu.

Un défi pour McKay…?

"Hmmm…"

Il regarda au tour de lui. Une idée, une idée…

'A trouvé!

Il se jeta sur elle, lui retira son pantalon en la couvrant de petits bisous, et se releva vite.

Elle comprit. Il tenait sa ceinture dans les mains.

D'un geste habile, il enleva à nouveau son propre pantalon et y récupéra sa ceinture.

"Tu disais?"

Son regard se fit carnassier.

"Aie, aie, aie …" dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Il s'approcha donc, avec une intention évidente, lorsque l'on tambourina à la porte.

Rodney jura, puis il partit dans la salle de bain pour ne pas être vu (se rhabiller à longueur de journée, ça va un moment…).

Laura remit son t-shirt (elle aussi commençait à en avoir marre), et vint ouvrir la porte.

Teyla fit alors son apparition.

"Excusez-moi, mais j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service…"

"Oui…?" Répondit la militaire, qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : butiner son Roro tranquille!

"Auriez-vous… du papier toilette…? Je viens de tomber à sec…"

Laura se retint d'éclater de rire.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où son chéri, assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, prenait son mal en patience.

"Qui c'est encore?" grogna le scientifique.

"Teyla…"

"Pfff… Vous en avez pour longtemps?"

"Cesse de te plaindre, tu es adorable en caleçon…"

Elle lui tapota les cuisses, prenant garde à dévier vers l'endroit…que vous savez.

"Mais, euh…!"

"Allons, allons, apprend à être patient."

"Non. J'ai faim."

"Ah?" dit elle d'un air interloqué. Il pensait vraiment qu'à manger ou quoi.

"Oui. De toi."

C'était beaucoup mieux ça. Elle sourit et repartit donner son rouleau de papier à Teyla qui remercia poliment et s'en fut.

Le canadien passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'œil interrogateur.

"Allez, viens, gros béta…" dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement désespéré.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et s'empressa de se déshabiller, tandis qu'il la rejoignait.

"Bon. Check-list. Tu as verrouillé la porte?"

"Oui."

"Aucun de tes amants ne va venir te rendre visite?"

"Euh... attends." Elle fit semblant de réflechir, et de compter sur ces doigts. Rodney commençait à s'inquiéter. "Pas d'amants." le rassura t'elle.

"Plus personne n'est en rade de PQ?"

"Mais noooon… Allez, viens m'embrasser et tais-toi!"

Il ne se fit pas prier. Retrouvant ses ceintures, il réussit enfin à l'attacher au lit.

"Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais de toi?..."

Elle rougit. Elle avait bien une idée...

Il en profita pour la bécoter sur la poitrine, s'amusant à monter et à redescendre entre sa gorge et son nombril.

Elle gémit doucement. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et se serra encore plus contre elle.

La porte résonna à nouveau.

"Lieutenant?"

Rebelote…

Elle voulut répondre en entendant la voix de Sheppard, mais Rodney lui plaqua la main sur la bouche en lui faisant signe de se taire. Elle lui fit les gros yeux, mais il ne lâcha pas.

Maudites soient les ceintures! Elle promit intérieurement de ne plus se laisser attacher par un certain Rodney McKay!

"Lieutenant Cadman?"

Ils entendirent Sheppard murmurer à quelqu'un "Elle doit être chez McKay…"

"Surement" répondit une voix tchèque. Zelenka.

Une fois qu'ils furent partit, Rodney desserra son emprise des lèvres de Laura.

"Imbécile! C'est mon supérieur hiérarchique, quand même!"

"Ah oui? Et tu lui aurait ouvert en sous-vêtements, ceintures aux poignets et moi en caleçon?"

Elle ne répondit pas. C'est vrai que cela aurait été un peu débile…

"N'empêche, grogna-t-il, j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient ces deux là…"

Elle rit, et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ils reprirent leur petit jeu, Cadman se sentant totalement scotchée par le scientifique, qui lui arrachait des râles de plaisirs à chaque baiser appuyé.

Elle tenta plusieurs fois de lui attraper la bouche au passage avec la sienne, en vain.

Il eut alors une idée. Encore une.

"Ne bouge pas…"

De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin attachée au lit.

Il partit dans la cuisine et fouilla dans les placards et dans le frigo.

Il en revint les bras chargés de Nutella, chantilly et autre sucre en poudre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?..." demanda la jolie militaire, elle était curieuse.

"Je prends le gouter!"

Elle eut un frisson.

Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait en tête, même si elle le devinait.

Il commença par se servir de la crème chantilly, secouant la bombe et en déposant un peu sur les lèvres de sa prisonnière, profitant de leurs baisers pour en picorer à chaque fois.

Il essaya de lui retirer son soutien-gorge, mais bloqua. Impossible de décrocheter ce fichu bout de tissu.

"Et voila, ironisa-t-elle, trois diplômes en astrophysique, des thèses à plus en finir et des doctorats à la pelle, tout ça pour pas savoir défaire un soutif!"

Piqué au vif, il tenta à nouveau, mais sa manœuvre fut aussi infructueuse que la précédente.

Au bout de trois tentatives, fortement agacé, il alla chercher un couteau et découpa carrément la petite ficelle se trouvant entre les deux bonnets.

"Et toc! Voilà une bonne chose de faite! Et de toute façon il n'y avait plus de place pour le doctorat enlévement de soutif."

"Tu m'as foutu en l'air un de mes sous vêtements favoris!"

"Tant mieux, tu pourras te balader nue désormais…"

Il entreprit de saupoudrer la poitrine et le ventre de sa compagne avec le sucre en poudre. Doucement. Tout dooouuucement.

Elle frémit. Cela ressemblait à une invasion de toute petites fourmis.

Il sourit et les ramassa toutes avec la langue. Elle se cabra, murmurant son prénom.

Il accentua sa pression, tout en caressant son corps d'athlète.

Lorsqu'il cessa son manège, il s'aperçut que la respiration de Laura s'était nettement accélérée. En plus, une bosse caractéristique s'était formée dans son propre caleçon. (NdA : qu'est-ce donc que cela?)

Pour terminer sa douce torture, il prit le Nutella –son péché mignon- et commença à le faire couler autour du nombril et sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

"A taaaable…"murmura-t-il

Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Peine perdue, car il se jeta sur elle et lécha goulument la pate chocolatée, "en prenant soin de ne pas en oublier"… pour le plus grand plaisir de la demoiselle.

Puis il rangea les aliments, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

"On t'as pas appris à ne pas jouer avec les aliments" demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

"Ah, non, désolé, pas avec les dames…"

"Manquerait plus que la boisson…"

"Non, ça ira, pas d'alcool."

"Pourquoi?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Je risque de te violer dans tout les sens aussi non…"

"Mince alors, j'ai plus de whisky, j'aurais dû y penser…"

Il se jeta à nouveau sur elle, la picorant de doux baisers. Elle s'enflamma. Elle était à point, elle le voulait, maintenant, là, tout de suite!

La sentant prête à exploser, il décida de la détacher.

Fatale erreur!

Elle se précipita sur son homme, toute griffe dehors, voulant lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Elle le poussa en arrière, le faisant basculer, et ils tombèrent par terre.

Assise sur lui, elle lui retira son caleçon, considéra le sexe proéminent, et entreprit de le bisouter amoureusement.

L'effet escompté ne tarda pas, car bientôt Rodney en demandait encore, appelant Laura et suffocant de plaisir.

Impatiente de la suite, elle finit de se déshabiller. Malheureusement, un faux mouvement lui provoqua une terrible crampe à la cuisse.

"Ouiiiillleuuuh…!"

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que…?"

"…crampe!" grimassa t'elle.

Rodney se redressa, partagé entre l'amusement et le désespoir.

"On est vraiment mal barrés…Et puis tu n'es pas très courageuse pour une militaire."

"Raaah et tu crois que je sais pas que tu sautes dans tout les sens quand tu as une crampe et que Miko te suit partout pour te l'enlever(1). Tais-toi et porte moi jusqu'au lit."

Comment pouvait elle savoir ça ? Bien sur les soirées poker entre filles.

Il la porta jusqu'au lit. Une fois assise, elle commença un massage pour dénouer ses muscles douloureux.

Le canadien, observant les caresses, la fit s'allonger et prit la relève.

Peu à peu, sous ses doigts, la crampe commença à s'envoler, révélant une sensation plus douce, plus enivrante.

Ses mains s'envolèrent tout le long du corps parfait de la jeune femme (désormais totalement nue, tout comme lui), prodiguant mille caresses, la faisant trembler de plaisir. Il glissa alors sa main entre ses cuisses, et elle s'arc-bouta contre lui.

"Maintenant, murmura-t-elle… Maintenant ou je deviens folle…"

Malheureusement, un autre inconvénient vint les déranger. C'était encore Zelenka.

//Rodney, je dois faire un test...//

"Non de Dieu ! C'est pas possible. On y arrivera jamais." dit elle en s'énervant et en tappant du poing sur le lit.

Ca en était trop pour Rodney et Laura. Ne pourrait il pas couché ensemble sans dérangement ? Il prit sa radio et se contenta de répondre:

"C' EST PAS POSSIBLE DE BAISER TRANQUILE ICI !!!! "

"Euh... pardons Rodney... c'était juste un essai de haut parleur."

Oh la gaffe ! C'était bien Rodney ça, toujours à dire ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas dire. Ca allait jaser pendant les soirées entre filles, et surtout dans les couloirs. Elle passerait surment pour la garce de service, alors que Rodney se ferait simplement congratuler par tout les scientifiques et les militaires.

C'était le bouquet. Tout la base maintenant savait qu'il s'appretait à coucher avec Laura, sa soi disante ennemi. Et pauvre Carson, tout le monde savait que sa petite amie le faisait cocue... Et puis tant pis, il avait d'autre priorité pour le moment.

Il balança sa radio qui alla s'écraser contre le mur en plusieurs morceaux et se remit à l'embrasser tendrement et entreprit donc de venir en elle.

Doucement, il lui écarta les jambes et commença à s'avancer, tout en jouant avec sa langue de ses lèvres brulantes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ressentit cette douce chaleur, cette plénitude torride, et, une fois s'être assuré qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal, il débuta son va-et-vient, toujours en l'embrassant.

Elle sentait son membre raidit en elle, et elle répondit à chaque mouvement par un coup de rein.

Ils étaient sur la même vague, avec le même accord.

Elle se sentit décoller. Doucement, calmement, mais passionnément. Elle s'envolait, légère, ce doux plaisir en elle…

Il avait les mêmes sensations. Le plaisir se fit soudain plus fort, et il sentit qu'il allait exploser.

"Viens." Soupira-t-elle.

Il accéléra donc la cadence, et il ressentit qu'elle jouissait, l'appelait et lui griffant le dos, tout en lachant d'intense rale de plaisir. Si quelqu'un sur la base n'était pas encore au courant, ça devait être fait maintenant. On devait les entendre jusqu'au continent.

La petite douleur qu'elle lui infligeait en le griffant eut pour effet de lui faire redoubler de plaisir, et il jouit à son tour, se dissipant en elle, la tête dans les étoiles, totalement ivre d'amour et de plaisir. Il se retira, s'allongeant à ses cotés, la laissant reprendre son souffle. Elle atterrit doucement, se sentant toute chose, entre ciel et terre.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Décidemment les scientifiques n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, qui aurait cru que Rodney McKay, la personne la plus asocial de la base, était un dieu du sexe.

Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu sais quoi…?"

"Non…"

"Je t'aime."

Il rougit. Il voulut le dire aussi, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Elle sentit son émoi, et se contenta de se blottir contre lui, comblée. Même si Rodney n'exprimait pas ses sentiments clairement elle savait qu'il n'en ressentait pas moins à l'interieur.

Ils dormirent pendant quelques heures, l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne furent pas déranger.

Lors de leur réveil, ils se rhabillèrent, chacun ayant ses obligations.

"Je t'aime." Finit-il par dire.

"Moi aussi. Il faudrait parler avec Carson…"

"Pitié, occupe-toi de ça…"

"Tu es son meilleur ami, ça serait peut être mieux que ça soit toi non?

"Mais oui bien sur" dit il ironiquement, " Je me vois très bien dire à Carson : Comment ça va? Au faite, je me suis envoyer en l'air avec ta copine, j'espere que tu ne m'en veut pas."

"D'accord, d'accord. De toute façon toi et la délicatesse ça fait deux."

Ils s'embrassèrent.

"On se revoit ce soir…?" questionna Laura.

"Avec plaisir…" lui répondit il avec un sourire sur les lévres.

Ze end ou peut être pas.

(1) véridique voir Derniers messages.


	4. Arranger les choses

voilà la suite... ￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALTTwisted Evil"  
ce coup-ci, c'est Laura qui a écrit, et moi qui ai fait les (petits) ajouts! 

Ils sortirent tout les deux du quartier de la jeune femme. Après tout, toute la base était au courant ce n'était pas la peine de se cacher. Bien sur ils ne se tenaient pas par la main, car de un ce n'était pas leur genre et de deux il ne valait mieux pas envenimer les choses.

Rodney se décida d'accompagner Laura jusqu'à l'infirmerie, alors que lui pendant ce temps irait s'excuser au près d'Elisabeth pour ce qu'il avait dit dans le haut parleur. Sur le chemin, de nombreux regards se posaient sur eux, tous avec un grand sourire pour Rodney qui disait " c'est bien mon gars", tandis que elle avait droit a des regards du genre "comment à tu peux faire ça à Carson" mais bon elle faisait avec, elle s'y était attendu.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
"On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?" demanda la jeune lieutenante.  
"Bien sur, bon courage." dit il en s'en allant.  
"Il m'en faudra."  
Elle s'attendait à un petit baiser de Rodney, mais rien du tout…   
Déçue, elle souffla un bon coup et rentra dans l'infirmerie.

Il n'y avait personne dans la dite infirmerie, pas de médecins et encore moins de patients. Carson devait être dans son bureau.  
Elle s'en approche et toqua à la porte.

"Carson ?"

Aucune réponse 

"Carson, je sais que tu es là et je dois te parler."  
"Fiche moi la paix, et retourne voir ton cher Rodney."

La voix de l'écossais était étrange, assez hésitante.

"Carson ! " Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais c'était fermé. "Laisse-moi entrer!"  
"Non"  
"Comment ça non ? Très bien, si il le faut je vais rentrer de force."

Finalement un clic se fit entendre et la porte coulissa sur le côté.

"Enfin !" s'exclama la lieutenante.

Elle regarda le bureau de Carson. Une bouteille de bourbon était posée sur la table et visiblement il en avait bu une bonne partie.

Carson, voyant le regard de la jeune femme posé sur la bouteille, répliqua : "Et oui, le gentil Carson sait aussi se bourrer la gueule."   
Il se retourna et s'assit à son bureau.  
"Carson écoute moi je suis désolé !"  
"C'est ça; moi aussi." dit il en reprenant un peu de son breuvage.  
"Arrete de boire!"  
"Ecoute, je suis une grande personne je fais ce que je veux. Et quand on apprend par haut parleur que son meilleur ami couche avec ma petite amie, on a le droit de ne pas être bien et de se remonter le moral comme on peut."  
"Je suis désolé, vraiment. C'est arrivé comme ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Et puis, tu nous as vu, avant, tu aurais pu dire quelque chose!"  
"Tu sais je t'aimais vraiment, tu étais mo ruin (1), mais tu m'as brisée le coeur."  
"Pardonne-moi." Elle sentait qu'elle allait pleurer. "Je n'ai pas choisie."  
"Tu l'aimes ?" demanda le médecin.  
"Oui."  
"Et lui, il t'aime ?"  
"Oui."  
"C'est peine perdu alors."  
"Carson…"  
"C'est bon, laisse-moi maintenant."  
"Pardonne-moi..."   
"Laisse-moi je t'ai dit!"

Elle préféra lui obéir pour cette fois et sortie de l'infirmerie. 

Pendant ce temps Rodney toquait à la porte de la diplomate. Cette dernière releva la tête et lui fit signe de rentrer.

"J'allais vous faire convoquer." 

Rodney s'approcha, reprit son souffle et débita d'une traite:  
"Bon je n'irais pas par 4 chemins. Je m'excuse du petit incident avec le haut parleur, je tiens à préciser que ce n'était pas du tout volontaire et que je n'était pas au courant du test de Zelenka, je vous promet que ça ne recommencera pas."

Il expira.  
Déjà qu'il n'était pas fort pour s'excuser il n'allait pas y passer deux heures.

"Très bien Rodney, mais je ne voulais pas vous parlez seulement de ça."  
"Ah bon ?"

Que lui voulait la diplomate? Savoir si elle aussi avait sa chance?

"Et bien je voulais savoir qu'elle est la nature de votre relation avec le lieutenant ? Car d'après ce que je sais, elle entretient une relation avec Carson."

Perdu!

"Euh... oui... en fait, c'est finie entre eux." expliqua maladroitement le scientifique.   
"Et depuis quand ?"

Il regarda sa montre "Depuis 10 minute environ, normalement. Si Laura lui a dit." 

"Rodney !"  
"Quoi !"  
"Vous avez eu une relation sexuelle avec la lieutenante alors qu'elle était avec Carson ? Je croyais que c'était votre ami."  
"Mais c'est le cas ! Seulement je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. On se disputait dans mon laboratoire avec Laura et puis tout à coup on s'est retrouvé allongé sur le bureau..."  
"Vous avez fait ça dans le labo ?!"  
"Oui, en fait non, Sheppard est arrivé et on est allé dans ses quartiers."   
"Rodney, Rodney, Rodney. Vous êtes le pire scientifique que j'ai connu, et ce dans tout les domaines! Et comment a réagit Carson ? "  
"Je ne sais pas, Laura est encore avec lui."

Elle souffla un bon coup. Les problèmes de Wraiths, de Genii, et de technologie ancienne, elle savait le gérer, mais les relations de couple, c'était vraiment la galère. En plus depuis quelques temps la base se transformait en une vraie série tv. C'était du genre Brian a trompé Britanny avec Joan alors qu'elle sortait déjà avec Victor, un vrai épisode des feux de l'amour. Et tout le monde venait la voir pour régler ces problèmes de couples, alors que Heightmeyer était disponible, à croire qu'allait voir une psy implique que l'on soit fou.  
Elizabeth se demanda brièvement si Kate et elle n'aurait pas du échanger leur postes.

Elle finit par demander:

"C'est du sérieux avec elle ?"

Elle espérait car si Rodney avait mis un bordel total dans la base pour une simple histoire de fesses, elle allait le lui faire payer. Sans compter les repercussions sur le moral de Carson...

"Comment ça sérieux ?"  
"Et bien est ce que vous allez la revoir ?"  
"Bien sur ! Je l'aime."

Elle avait eu l'impression de se prendre une baffe dans la figure.  
Rodney McKay, celui qui ne laissait jamais transparaître ces sentiments, venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux.  
C'était une journée mémorable. Lui, qui était si égocentrique, venait de montrer sa faiblesse à tout le monde.

"Euh... bien, très bien Rodney. Par contre je voudrais établir quelques règles. Pas de démonstration d'affection en public, et je voudrais que cela n'affecte pas votre travail sur la base."  
"Aucun problème."  
"Vous pouvez disposer."

Il se leva et sortit du bureau d'Elisabeth.  
Elle se dit qu'à la prochaine histoire de ce genre, elle allait écrire un roman.

TBC... 

(1) mon amour.

Voili voilou...  
Alors, z'en pensez quoi?


	5. Mise à zéro

**Mac Dye **: voilàààà je sais qu'on vous a fait attendre (et surtout que MOI j'ai fait attendre Laura) mais voilà le résultat! Encore désolée! (et n'oubliez pas ZELENKA POWAAAAAAA!!!)(oups, où sont mes pilules bleues?)

**Laura** : Bon comme d'habitude ce chapitre est un mix de nos deux esprit tordus. Mais j'éspere que vous aimerez, la suite arrive bientôt en plus !

Laura tend une petite boîte Voila tes cachetons, tu devrais pi être allez voir Heightmeyer ? lol

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**

Quand Rodney retourna dans son labo, Radek était là et discutait d'une façon caractéristique avec les autres. Le canadien sut tout de suite que le tchèque racontait des choses que tout le monde savait déjà... C'est à dire son histoire avec Laura. 

" Zelenka?" 

Il se tourna vers Rodney, tout sourire. 

" Oui? " 

"Au boulot, où je vous envoie passer les trois prochain mois dans la boue d'une planète remplie de dinosaures! " 

Le tchèque perdit son sourire et se replongea dans son pc, renvoyant les autres scientifiques à leurs travaux. McKay se plongea lui aussi dans son travail pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais une question le taraudait. 

"Radek? Venez me voir! " 

Il traîna Zelenka à l'écart du labo et demanda:

" Vous l'avez fait exprès, n'est-ce pas? "

"De quoi? " 

" De nous déranger? " 

L'homme en face de lui ouvrit de grands yeux et prit un air consterné. 

" De quoi? Mais enfin Rodney..." 

" Je vous ai entendu avec John, quand il a frappé chez Laura. " 

Radek se tut instantanément. 

" Voyez avec Sheppard, c'était son idée. "

"Pardon? " 

" Débrouillez-vous avec lui, je n'y suis pour rien. " 

"Mais alors, le test...? " 

"Il était nécessaire, mais John a voulu qu'on s'adresse à vous en particulier. "

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0   
**  
Ce fut un Rodney McKay en furie qui entra dans le bureau de John à ce moment là. 

Une tornade aurait sûrement fait moins de dégâts. 

" Vous!!! " 

"Oui, moi? " 

Sheppard leva la tête de sa paperasse et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de partir en mission loin, très loin, mais alors très très très très loin... 

"Euh, Rodney, je..." 

" VOUS!!! " 

Le militaire s'abstint de répondre. 

"Zelenka m'a tout dit! " 

"Tout? " 

"Presque... Mais l'important c'est ce que vous avez fait! Non mais vous vous rendez compte? Vous êtes stupide ou quoi?" 

John ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il avait fait une gaffe.  
" Écoutez Rodney, je ne pensais pas que..." 

"Justement Sheppard il est là votre problème! Vous ne pensez pas! Vous ne réfléchissez pas aux problèmes qui peuvent survenir après, vous n'êtes qu'un militaire borné..." 

"Si vous n'aviez pas eu l'indélicatesse de faire des choses obscènes au lieutenant, sur le bureau de votre laboratoire, sous les yeux de Zelenka, peut-être qu'on en serais pas là!" 

"Parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute?" 

Sheppard se calma d'un coup.  
Il s'aperçut de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire... Et ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir.  
"Bon OK, écoutez Rodney... Lorsqu'on était sur Doranda, vous avez fait une gaffe. Je sais que je vous ai prit la tête avec ça. Mais... Là j'en ai fait une aussi... Et,

honnêtement... Je crois qu'on devrait... Laisser tomber tout ça." 

"Comment ça?" 

"On va dire qu'on a fait un partout... Remise des scores à zero..." 

Rodney réfléchit et soupira. Après tout, pourquoi pas.  
Il lui tendit la main.  
"OK Sheppard. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous pardonne. " 

"Moi non plus. " 

Il prit la main de Rodney et la serra.   
Ils se sourirent, d'une façon un peu timide, mais pas forcée.  
Le canadien repartit. Il n'était plus en colère, mais la page était loin d'être tournée avec le colonel... 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Comme convenue ils se rejoignent au mess. Ils s' installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Mais les nombreuses personnes qui étaient avec eux dans le mess les observaient surment pour savoir ou en était l'histoire entre Laura, Carson et Rodney. Particulièrement les amies de la lieutenante qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas son choix. Carson était si doux, attentif, et beau alors que Rodney était ... Rodney. En faites c'était son caractère qui l'empêchait d'avoir du charme.

"Alors comment il l'a prit ?" questionna le canadien

"Mal. Il était complètement saoul..."

"Aie! Un Carson saoul ça doit pas être super à voir."

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le docteur ivre. Carson était le genre de personne droite qui ne devit pas du droit chemin. Mais peut être en avait il marre d'être le gentil Carson, et qu'il fallait qu'il évacut les tensions des derniers jours.

"Tu l'as dit. Je me sens tellement mal."

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. C'était un geste très tendre, pas du tout du style de Rodney.Ca l'a fit sourire. Elle et Rodney, c'était vraiment incroyable, et le mieux c'est qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille.

"Ça ira mieux avec le temps, il s'en remettra. Je pense qu'il trouvera facilement quelqu'un pour le réconforter. Depuis que c'est"officiel" entre toi et moi, il y a une vraie chasse à l'homme autour de Carson. Chacune des membres d'Atlantis espèrent être la prochaine petite amie de Carson. Je pense que tu aurais du le mettre en vente sur Ebay, tu te serrai fait un max d'argent. "

"Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais c'est moche ce qu'on lui a fait. Surtout la manière dont il l'a appris la nouvelle. Mais d'un autre côté je suis heureuse car je suis avec toi." lui dit elle en souriant.

"Je suis heureux aussi." lui dit il en tendant la main pour caresser le visage de la jeune femme.

// Le Dr McKay est appelé au laboratoire.//

"Désolé je dois y aller. Le travail ..."

Bon sang Radek ne pourrait il pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler, il était tellement bien en compagnie de Laura. Il se sentait revivre. Comme si il avait passé les dernières années de sa vie dans le brouillard, et que ce dernier c'était enfin levait.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla. La jeune femme resta assise à sa table et réfléchissait sur les derniers événements. Mais ces pensées furent couper par ces amies qui arrivèrent en criant.

"Oh mon dieu ! Je rêve ! C'était Rodney qui était si attentionné ?" demanda Debbie.(1)

"Oui, il peut l'être quand il veut."

"Tu veux dire que c'était Rodney Mckay."

"Oui."

"Le Rodney qui soit disant te déteste, et qui est antipathique."

"Bon Debbie je ne crois pas qu'il y est deux Rodney ici."

"En faites si, il y en a plusieurs. Rodney Higgles qui s'occupe du département de météorologie, il y a aussi celui qui est dans SGA 5, Rodney Carrington..." énonça Rachel.

"Oui, oui c'est bon on a compris Rachel !" s'énerva Anna pour faire taire cette dernière.

"Vous savez il n'est pas comme vous le voyez tout les jours. Il est très doux et attentionné. Il est du genre a m'apporté mon petit déjeuner au lit."

"Laura, il reste Rodney. Et à comparer de Carson..." rajouta Anna.

"Mais si tu es heureuse c'est le principal." dit Deborah fermement pour empêcher Anna de continuer.

"Bon je dois y aller on parlera mieux ce soir, pendant notre petite soirée poker. Ça tient toujours ?"

"Bien sur !" répondit Debbie.

Elle se leva et sortit du mess.

Les copines acceptaient plutôt bien son choix, c'était bon signe. Leurs avis comptaient plus que tout.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La journée de Laura se passa assez tranquillement. Pas de mission aujourd'hui, juste des rapports à finir. Elle ne vit pas Rodney de la journée et elle commençait déjà à se languir de lui. Si il y avait eu des portables sur Atlantis, elle lui aurait envoyé des centaines de messages mais elle ne pouvait pas, alors elle du se retenir d'aller le voir.

Finalement elle le croisa quand elle sortit de son quartier pour rejoindre ses amies pour le poker.

"Comment va ma princesse ?" demanda Rodney en se rapprochant dangereusement de la princesse en question.

"Très bien, elle a eu un journée plutôt banal en faite. Et comment va mon prince ?"

"Il se languit de toi..."

Il mit une main sur sa taille et l'embrassa.

"On va nous voir !"

"Arrête, il n'y a personne à cette heure là. Et puis un peu de danger ça ne fait pas de mal."

"Malheureusement le danger va devoir attendre. Je dois rejoindre les filles pour le poker."

"Peux pas venir ?"

"C'est exclusivement pour les filles sinon ça ne s'appellerait pas "soirée poker entre filles". "

"Vous allez parler de moi c'est ça ?"

"Entre autres..." dit elle sur un ton mystérieux.

"Mouais... Tu me rejoins ce soir ?"

"Avec plaisir Rrrodney." Elle accentua bien le roulement de "R".

"J'adore quand tu fait ça."

"Quand je fais quoi ?" dit elle sur un ton innocent.

"Quand tu prononces mon nom comme ça, en roulant le r."

"Je sais Rrrrodney."

Elle l'embrassa sauvagement, et le laissa complètement perdu dans ses pensées un sourire sur les lèvres.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(1) j'ai repris les mêmes prénoms que dans mon autre fic lol.

Et voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre mais la suite arrive très bientôt comme je vous l'ai dit !

La review permet d' antizelenkanisé Mac Dye et me permet de garder un certain sérieux dans mes fics et surtout de m'antirodneynisé alors après c'est à vous de choisir. Mais une MD et une Laura sans leurs calments ça fait peur ! lol


	6. Poker entre filles

**Comme on vous l'avez dit, voila la suite. J'espere que vous apprecierez ! Comme dit précedemment ce chapitre est écrit en collaboration avec Mac Dye qui apporte sa super touche personnelle. Enjoy it et merci pour les reviews...**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, toutes les filles étaient là. Debbie, Anna, et Rachel bien sur, mais aussi Miko, Katie, et Teyla qui avait appris a joué récemment. Elles étaient toutes installé à la table de jeu et apparemment n'attendait que la militaire.

Deb, Anna et Rachel semblaient d'humeur jovial, se taquinant et rigolant. Par contre Katie et Miko regardaient la lieutenante d'un air pas du tout amical, il y avait même une légère animosité dans leurs regards. Et Teyla était coincé, un peu seule entre les deux groupes.

"Désolé pour le retard, j'étais occupé..." dit la lieutenante en s'installant près de l'athosienne pour lui tenir compagnie

" Oui c'est ça..." lança Miko, visiblement au courant pour elle et Rodney, et surtout visiblement pas contente du tout.

Mais Laura ne dit rien, elle ne voulait surtout pas envenimer la situation, et gâcher le seul moment de pure détente de la semaine. Même si ce n'était pas gagné...

Sentant une certaine tension Debbie lança "Bon allez c'est parti les filles. Je distribue !" Et elle joignit le geste à la parole.  
Deborah était blonde aux yeux bleus. C'était une fille adorable, toujours enthousiaste et pleine de bonne humeur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir arranger les choses quand ça n'allait pas. C'était le genre de fille qu'on voudrait toujours avoir près de soi que ce soit sur le terrain ou dans la vie de tout les jours.

Laura avait un jeu complètement nul mais elle s'en foutait puisqu'elle ne jouait pas pour de l'argent.

"Alors quoi de neuf les filles ?" demanda Anna qui savait pertinemment ce qu'il y avait de neuf dans la vie de Laura. "Je mise 5 et relance de 5, à vous."

Anna était une jeune femme de 25 ans. Brune aux yeux verts, elle était la gaffeuse du groupe. Si il y avait quelques choses à ne surtout pas dire et bien on pouvait être sur qu'elle le dirai involontairement. Tout comme Laura elle était Lieutenante, et adepte du terrain. Elle faisait partie de SGA 12 et son équipe l'avait surnommé le chat noir car elle apportait toujours des problèmes.

Toutes les filles se retournèrent vers Cadman avec un air entendu sur leur visage. Évidemment elle aurait du s'y attendre, les filles voulaient en savoir plus.

"Hey ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je suis sûre que vous avez quelques choses de plus intéressant à nous annoncer." Regardant ces cartes "Je me couche." Et elle posa ses cartes sur le tapis.(1) 

Elles continuèrent toutes à la regarder sans parler.

"Bon okay. Je sors avec Rodney, ça vous va ? De toute façon vous le saviez!"

"Pffff ..." se contenta de répondre Katie.

Laura était très amie avec Katie, et elle savait quand son amie était de mauvaise humeur, et à ce moment la c'était le cas. De plus elle avait toujours su que cette dernière avait un faible pour Rodney tout comme Miko.  
En faîte maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près elle s'apercevait que de nombreuses femmes étaient attiré par Rodney. Comme quoi elle n'était pas la seule folle ici.

"Quelques choses ne va pas Kat ?" demanda t'elle sur un ton innocent. 

"Mais non rien, tout va bien..." dit elle sur un ton qui sonnait faux. "Je suis" dit elle en rajoutant des jetons sur la table.

"Est ce que Rodney est attentionné envers vous ?" demanda l'athosienne sur un ton intéressé par la conversation et hésitante sur la marche à suivre avec ces cartes.

"Oui, je ne le croyais vraiment pas comme ça mais en faîtes il sait être doux et ..." 

Miko et Katie toussèrent bruyamment en même temps, et Laura n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se cachait sous cette toux, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela devait être ironique.

"... je disais donc " continua t-elle en jetant un regard réprobateur à ces deux amies, " qu'il est adorable avec moi, pas du tout le même que l'on connait."

"Et sinon niveau... enfin tu vois quoi...?" demanda Rachel avec curiosité.

Rachel était la commère du groupe, enfin elle l'était encore plus que les autres. Châtain clair aux yeux marron c'était une fille qui avait du charme.  
Contrairement aux deux autres Rachel était civile, elle travaillait comme technicienne en salle de contrôle. C'était peut être pour ça qu'elle était plus porté sur les ragots que les autres. C'était une fille très impatiente et légèrement hyperactive, mais elle était aussi très sarcastique, moins que Rodney, heureusement, mais assez pour faire concurrence avec Laura.

"Non, mais c'est personnel !"

"RRrrroooo fait pas ta chochotte. Alors ?" repris Anna.

"Tu veux savoir quoi ? Si il était bien au lit ?"

"Oui entre autres..." 

"Et bien..." commença t-elle avec hésitation, " Je dois avouer qu'il est super !!! C'est vrai qu'on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit assez nul et égoïste au lit, mais en faîtes ce n'est pas le cas."

Miko et Katie firent une mine encore plus dépité, elle ne devait pas apprécier ce qui se disait pendant cette partie de poker.

"Comme quoi les scientifiques ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être, sans offense pour vous les filles." rajouta Anna en regardant Katie et Miko. 

"Mouais..." bougonna Miko.

"Depuis que je connais Rodney j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'il avait de nombreuses faces caché, vous savez. Il y a 3 ans il n'aurait jamais été capable de mettre sa vie en jeu pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense que sa vie ici lui a fait le plus grand bien, et visiblement il ne lui manquais plus qu'une compagne pour le comblé." expliqua l'athosienne.

Laura se contenta de faire un grand sourire à Teyla. Elle n'était très proche avec cette dernière, du moins pas autant qu'avec les autres, mais elle s'entendait bien, et elle appréciait l'ouverture d'esprit de l'athosienne. 

Elles continuèrent de parler de leurs côté des dernières rumeurs avec Teyla qui se prenait au jeu des commérages, laissant la partie de poker de côté, alors que Miko et Katie se renfermaient de plus en plus, et se murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Laura gardait un oeil sur elles, et toutes ses confidences "secrètes" qu'elles se murmuraient avait le don de l'énerver. Elle avait toujours préféré qu'on lui dise clairement ce qui n'allait pas au lieu de parler derrière son dos. L'hypocrisie était vraiment la pire chose.

"Vous êtes au courant pour Lorne et le Dr Cole ?" demanda Rachel.

"La blonde au cheveux court qui travaille à l'infirmerie avec Carson ?" s'interrogea Laura.

"Ouais c'est ça. Il parait que la dernière fois, lorsqu'il a été blessé sur M6X- quelques choses, elle a fait bien plus que de le soigner, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ..."

"Evan ? Je ne crois pas, il a déjà quelqu'un d'autre..." annonça Teyla sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

"Oh ! Vous nous cachez bien des choses Melle Emmagan..." ironisa Rachel  
" Et depuis quand vous sortez avec Evanichou ?" rajouta Debbie.  
Teyla soupira. Pas la peine de mentir.

"Assez pour que ça commence à être sérieux et pas assez pour que je le dise à tout le monde." lui répondit elle avec un sourire. Elle ne se confiait que très peu, et c'est parties de poker lui permettait de discuter avec des gens qui la comprenaient et qui partageaient leurs expériences. Elle pouvait devenir simplement Teyla, et oublié qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe phare d'Atlantis ou qu'elle était le chef de son peuple. Elle reprit :

"J'ai peur de la réaction de la base, avec mon peuple je n'aurais pas eu cette peur. Nous ne nous posons pas de question et nous préférons profité de la vie. Mais ici j'ai l'impression qu'ils me prennent tous pour une sorte de guerrière sans coeur, certains m'appellent Xena, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris qui était cette Xena."

Laura pouffa de rire. Elle savait pertinemment qui l'appelait comme ça.

"Xena est un personnage de fiction qui est connu pour sa force et son courage. Elle est à la fois princesse et guerrière. C'est une comparaison assez légère, bien qu'au niveau du combat, je pense que vous la battiez largement, et niveau physique aussi." 

"Merci pour l'explication lieutenante." remercia Teyla en faisant un signe de tête.

"Teyla il serait temps que tu te décides à m'appeler Laura comme tout le monde à cette table. Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que tu fais du poker avec nous."

"Très bien Laura. J'ai moi même quelques rumeurs, vous savez..." 

Anna, Debbie et Anna regardèrent l'athosienne d'un regard qui disait "Et bien tu va te décider à les dire ces rumeurs." Elle se décida enfin à parler. 

"Il y aurait quelque chose entre le Dr Radek Zelenka et Elisabeth Weir..."(2)

"On le sait déjà ça !" s'exclama Rachel un peu déçu par la révélation.

"Oui, mais là c'est officiel !"

"Officiel officiel, ou c'est quelqu'un qui a dit à quelqu'un qu'il pensait qu'il y avait quelques choses entre Radek et Elisabeth ?"

Teyla réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. "Oui c'est sur et certain, à moins que mes yeux est été abusé." 

"C'est toi qui les a vu ! Ou ? Quand? Comment? " s'excita Rachel.

"Balcon Ouest, il y a deux jours. Je les ai vu s'embrasser ! " expliqua Teyla.

"Et ben c'est la semaine des scientifiques ! Et vous les filles est ce que vous avez quelques beaux males en vue ?" demanda Anna en faisant un clin d'oeil aux deux dernières.

Oups Anna venait de faire une gaffe sans le vouloir, elle ne devait pas être au courant du béguin de Katie et Miko pour le canadien.

"Et bien, j'avais bien des vues sur quelqu'un" expliqua la botaniste sur un ton sec "mais malheureusement quelqu'un que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie me l'a prit, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que j'avais un faible pour lui..."

Laura n'eut nul besoin d'explications sur qui était la meilleure amie et sur celui sur qui elle avait un faible.

"Idem pour moi." ajouta la japonaise.

"Et qui était l'heureux élu ?" demanda Debbie.

"Rodney McKay "répondirent à l'unissons la botaniste et la scientifique.  
Rachel, Debbie et Anna furent surprises. Voir même totalement scotchées. Ce grand crétin de scientifiques aurait-il un fan club? Il cachait bien son jeu! Teyla se contenta de soupirer.

"Les filles je suis désolé. Mais ça s'est fait comme ça. Je ne me serai jamais douté que je tomberai amoureuse de Rodney, la preuve c'est que je sortais avec Carson !" tenta de se justifier le lieutenante.

"Mais bien sur ! Tu nous a menti, mais on aurait du le prévoir après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de sortir avec Rodneychou. Franchement c'est dégelasses ce que tu nous as fait, et surtout ce que tu as fait à Carson." répliqua ardemment Katie Brown.

Et la, l'accumulation des derniers jours sortit. Elle savait à l'instant ou les mots sortaient de ses lèvres qu'elle allait le regretter amèrement, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher, c'était une sorte de libération pour elle.

"Attend, tu baves sur lui depuis plus de 2 ans tu aurais pu tenter ta chance, mais non, tu préfères la compagnie des fleurs à celle des humains. Et toi Miko, tu aurais pu tenter quelque chose aussi au lieu de créer la Fédération des Fanatiques de Rodney Mckay (3). Vous dîtes simplement ça parce que vous êtes jalouse qu'il m'ai choisi. Et pour Carson, je m'en veut terriblement, jamais je n'aurais voulu qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Et surtout ne fait pas l'hypocrite car je sais parfaitement que tu fais partie de ces femmes qui sont prêtes à tout pour mettre la main sur Carson maintenant qu'il est libre."

Et bam dans les dents, c'était dur pour Katie et Miko, mais c' était vrai, les deux femmes mettaient tout sur le dos de Laura mais elles avaient aussi une part de responsabilité.

La tension commençait a monté Laura s'était levé ainsi que Miko et Katie. Les 3 jeunes femmes se regardaient avec dédain, se maudissant mutuellement.  
Si elle avait pu, Laura aurait effacé toutes traces de Rodney dans les mémoires de ces deux-là!

Teyla se leva à son tour et s'interposa entre les 3 femmes. "Je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller nous coucher."

" Allez viens Laura. Laisse tomber, on va pas envenimer les choses."

Ces trois amies se tenaient derrière elle, et la tirer en arrière. Elle se résolue à les suivre.

"Oui c'est ça, casse toi, sal..."

"Argh c'est bon je me la fait ..." dit Laura en s'avançant d'un pas décidé sur Miko.

Cette dernière commençait déjà à s'enfuir avec Katie sur ses talons. Il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à Laura Cadman quand elle était en colère. 

"Arrête. Tu va pas te recevoir un blâme pour ça ! Elles n'en valent pas la peine!" tenta de la raisonner Debbie.

"Tu as raison, allez je m'en vais. Tchao les filles."

Et elle sortit laissant les filles derrière elle. Elles se sentaient désolées.   
Cette soirée poker pour se détendre n'avait pas été une réussite totale. Heureusement qu'il y aurait Rodney pour la réconforter.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o   
**

(1) je ne sais pas du tout joué au poker.   
(2)ça te gène pas Mac Dye qu'il soit avec Bebeth. Sinon n'oublie pas tes pilules ! (note de MD : arrrgggghhhhhh! où sont mes cachets?)  
(3) version atlante de la FFFDH (note de MD : ca-ré-ment!)

Et voila nouveau chapitre terminée. Ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Prochain chapitre... euh je sais pas quand.

Les reviews sont appréciés alors surtout n'hésitait pas.


	7. Remise en question

Rrrooo la la, je suis inspiré pour celle la ! En espérant que l'inspiration reste. Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit chapitre. Au faite comme pour les derniers chapitres, j'ai écrit et Mac Dye a apporté sa petite touche personnelle.

Note : Mini Rikiki petit spoilernouchet sur Sateda. Préfère prévenir au cas ou ... 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait avoir les nerfs! elle avait envie de tout envoyer en l'air.  
Tout lui retombait dessus. Ce n'était pas une sainte mais elle ne méritait pas ça non plus. Elle aurait tant aime que Katie, Miko et Carson comprennent qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu leur faire du mal.

Tout était arriver vite, si vite, mais pour une bonne raison. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait et après la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Rodney elle s'était rendu compte que son amour pour le scientifique n'était pas nouveau. Il datait même d'avant leur expérience avec le Darth. Mais elle avait fait en sorte de faire passer son amour pour de la haine. Peut être pas pour de la haine mais pour un sentiment relativement opposé. Et pour se conforter dans cette idée, elle s'était décidé de sortir avec Carson. Après tout il était doux, attentionné et séduisant. Mais son mensonge l'avait rattrapé, avec les avantages et aussi les inconvénients. Elle espérait que tout allait s'arranger, et si ce n'était pas le cas ça serai parce qu'elle s'était trompé dans le choix de ses amis.

Elle se dirigea vers le quartier de Rodney, toujours aussi tendue et sur les nerfs qu'auparavant. Honnêtement, elle espérait qu'il lui ficherait la paix et qu'elle pourrait dormir.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle passa la main devant l'interrupteur et entra.

La pièce était faiblement éclairé. La seule source de lumière provenait des quelques bougies disposaient un peu partout dans la chambre. C'était une ambiance plus que romantique.  
Cela faisait bizarre de penser que Rodney avait fait ça pour elle. Il était bien diffèrent...

Le canadien était debout à côté du lit. Il regardait Laura d'un air gêné et curieux, visiblement désireux de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. . Malheureusement elle n'était pas d'humeur câline.

"Désolé Rodney, mais je ne suis pas du tout en forme pour ça." s'énerva t'elle en jetant sa veste dans un coin de la chambre de Rodney

Il prit une mine triste en baissant la tête. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être le ménager. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien.

"Mais merci pour tout." se reprit elle en prenant un ton plus doux; " C'est vraiment très beau. Et dans d'autre circonstance ça aurait vraiment été super mais la c'est non." 

"C'est pas grave... Y'a pas que ça dans la vie. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant le poker ?" demanda Rodney.

Alors elle lui raconta en détails sa soirée. Du ton sec de Miko et Katie au début de la partie jusqu'au moment où elle avait failli se battre avec les deux jeunes femmes, en passant par le fait que Katie et Miko était amoureuse de lui.

"Miko ? Ça alors, ça m'étonne... Je savais pour Katie mais Miko..." dit il d'un ton songeur

"Évidemment que tu savais pour Katie c'est moi qui te l'ai dit. Et pour Miko je crois que tu es le seul a ne pas l'avoir vu." Sa voix était sèche. Parler des filles qui avait le béguin pour son petit ami n'était pas un de ses sujets préférés. 

"Hey, je n'ai rien fait moi. Calme toi, tout va s'arranger..." lui dit il en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais Laura repoussa l'étreinte de Rodney et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

"J'ai l'impression que quelqu' un fait exprès de nous mettre des obstacles sur notre chemin. D'abord c'est le colonel Shepard qui nous a arrêté, puis il y a eu Teyla, le major Lorne sans oublié Carson... C'est peu être un signe..."

"Ne dis pas ça Laura. Si on a eu tant de problèmes c'est parce que tu sors avec moi. Tu me connais je suis le roi des catastrophes. Franchement tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui se sont fait tirer dans les fesses(1), qui se sont retrouvaient coincé au milieu de l'océan dans un jumper qui prend l'eau, et qui ont eu la conscience d'une jeune femme absolument magnifique coincé dans leurs tête en moins d'un an ?"

Elle sourit.

"Je préfère ça." lui dit il en souriant et en s'asseyant près d'elle.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir parler comme ça. C'est juste que je suis très amies avec Kat' et Miko alors ça m'énerve qu'on soit en froid et qu'on se dispute."

"Je connais ça." répondit il en lui caressant le visage " Après Doranda, rien n'a été comme avant, du moins pendant un moment..." Il avait dit ça sur un ton rempli d'amertume. Cette erreur lui pesait encore sur la conscience.

"Ça s'est arrangé après avec le colonel ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que oui. Et ça sera pareil pour toi. Et si c'est pas le cas j'irai les voir !"  
Laura se dit que ce serait un peu gonflée de sa part d'envoyer Rodney, mais...

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?"

"Parce que primo, je ne supporte pas de voir ma princesse triste; secundo parce que tu l'as fais pour Carson; et tertio parce que je t'aime."   
Princesse? Laura se sentit fondre.

"Merci Rodney, tu es chou." murmura Laura.

"Merci? pourquoi merci?" 

"Tout simplement pour être là, pour m'écouter quand je te raconte mes jérémiades, pour être toi."

"Mais de rien, j'avoue que j'adore être moi même. C'est vrai, je suis chou ?" 

"Voui, tu es mon Rodneychou."(2)

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il revint simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, des chaussettes et avec dans sa bouche une brosse à dent. Pendant ce temps elle s'était allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête

"Très sex, j'adore." ironisa Cadman en le voyant ainsi vêtu.

Il baissa les yeux et se regarda, puis releva les yeux vers Laura avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard. Il se brossa les dents quelques instants puis retourna dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il avait la bouche libre.

"Je te ferai remarqué que maintenant qu'on sort ensemble tu vas devoir t'habituer à tous ces petits moment de la vie quotidienne." plaisanta t-il en s'allongeant auprès d'elle.

"Je sens que je vais adoré !"

"Te moque pas, on verra si tu es aussi belle le matin au réveil !"

Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

"Hey ! Ca fait mal." gémi le canadien.

"Leçon du jour : Ne jamais dire à une femme qu'elle n'est pas belle le matin sinon ça va mal aller."

"Est ce que je dois la savoir par coeur ? Car si c'est le cas je vais la broder sur mon oreiller."

"Faudrait déjà que tu saches broder ! "

"Ok ! Alors je la mettrais en message d'accueil sur mon ordinateur."

"C'est plus ton domaine ! " 

"Et si y'a d'autres leçons comme ça, merci de me les faire parvenir par e-mail, pour que je puisse les classer..." 

"Entre le dossier E2PZ et le dossier Algorithmes Compliqués?" 

"Waouh, tu sais ce qu'est un algorithme!?" 

"Non, mais le nom semblait scientifique... Évidemment que je sais ce que c'est, j'ai été à l'école quand même!"

Un silence s'imposa dans la chambre par la suite. Il fut couper par Rodney: 

"Bonne nuit Laura."

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et posa sa tête sur son torse, alors que Rodney l'entourait de ses bras.

"A toi aussi" lui répondit elle en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(1) Trop fort quand il a la flèche dans les fesses et qu'il est complètement shooté. Et j'adore la scène du : 

Carson : You have an arrow, Rodney, in your gluteus maximus.   
Rodney: Oh. Well, that sounds painful...Gluteus maximus..Glootus... maaxim...Oh my God! That's my ass, isn't it?!   
Carson: Aye.  
Carson fait une tête mémorable. (note de MD : cette scène me fait toujours exploser de rire, même quand c'est Laura qui l'écrit... aie, Lolo, pas tapeeeeer!!! XD)

(2) c'est son surnom officiel alors bon je l'ai mis et puis c'est vrai qu'il est chou !

Les reviews sont conseillé si vous voulez avoir la suite. C'est entre vos mains !


	8. Mal de dos et 1ere dispute

Laura : Bon il est court, je comptais le faire plus long mais j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre en deux. Aujourd'hui nous avons dans ce chapitre : des mots doux, des disputes et un soupçon de jalousie et aussi Nounours. Merci pour les reviews ! (note de MD : Laura s'améliore de jour en jour, du coup j'ai presque plus rien à rajouter! Enjoy!)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Ils furent réveillés par le réveil de Rodney. Laura se sentait comblé, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi auprès de quelqu'un

Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur Radio Atlantis... (1)

Se faire réveiller par une voix douce était bien plus agréable que le tut tut habituel des réveils matins, et ça l'étais encore plus de se réveiller près d'un certain canadien aux yeux bleus, surtout après une soirée pourrie comme celle de la veille.

Lorsqu'elle commença à émerger de son brouillard matinal, elle put voir qu'il se tenait près d'elle, appuyait sur son avant-bras, et qu'il la contemplait.

"Bonjour ma beauté..." lui dit en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

La beauté en question n'était pas très réveillé et arborer une coiffure des plus originale(2), mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre au baiser de son amant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent elle lui rendit son Bonjour en souriant.

"C'est bien tu as retenue la leçon n°1. Tu te lèves pas un peu tôt ?"

En effet le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

"Et oui c'est moi qui fait tourner cette cité. Qu'est ce que vous feriez sans moi."

"Oui mais il est..." Elle se tourna pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil, "... 6 h ! Rodney ! "

Elle enfouie son visage dans les oreillers, poussa un gémissement de désespoir et de fatigue et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il la réveille ? Elle aimait faire la grasse mat'.

"Me refait plus jamais ça ! Leçon n°2 : ne jamais réveiller une femme avant 8 h du matin un dimanche matin."

"J'en prends bonne note ! Je la range avec la précédente."

Elle repoussa les couvertures.

"Et fait de la place il risque d'en avoir d'autre..."

"Attention j'allume les lumières." annonça Rodney en joignant le geste à la parole.

Laura se cacha immédiatement les yeux derrière son bras. Elle ne supportait pas ce brutal changement de luminosité. (3) Mais elle se contenta de grommeler dans son coin.  
"Rodneeyyyyy…"

"Nouvelle leçon peut être ? A cette allure je vais avoir besoin d'un plus grand disque dur..."

Elle lui tira la langue.

" Je dois me préparer, tu rentres dans tes quartiers ou tu veux rester la encore un peu ? " lui dit il en haussant le ton car il était dans la salle de bain.

Depuis son lit, elle pouvait le voir en train de préparer ces affaires pour se doucher.  
Tiens, une douche à deux serait une bonne idée…

"Maintenant que je suis réveillée, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir alors bon je peux me lev..."

Elle s'appuya sur son coude pour se relever et sortir du lit lorsqu' elle sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le bas du dos.

"Aie, aie."

Elle voulut se recoucher pour calmer la douleur, mais ce fut pire. Elle était littéralement pliée en deux avec l'incapacité de bouger un muscle sans que cela lui fasse mal. Elle entendit des pas précipités et vit Rodney au près d'elle quelques secondes plus tard. Ce dernier était toujours en caleçon et pieds nus.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" commença Rodney avec un léger air de panique dans sa voix.

"J'arrive pas à me lever. Je crois que je me suis bloqué le dos."

"Ça doit être mon matelas orthopédique… et aussi le fait qu'on ait dormi à deux dans un si petit lit. Et dire qu'à la base, on me l'a prescrit pour m'éviter les mal de dos..."

"Pas marrant," grimaça-t-elle " surtout ne me fais pas rire car je ne tiendrais pas le coup. Franchement qu'est ce que j'ai fait aux Anciens pour mériter autant d'ennuis. Je suis maudite..."

Il s'éloigna du lit pour contacter Carson :

"J'appelle l'infirmerie..."

Il allait appuyer sur le bouton de sa radio quand Laura l'arrêta:

"Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu as pensé à Carson ! "

"Tu veux rester comme ça?" 

"Non, mais enfin…" 

"Bon, et bien reste bloquée dans mon lit toute la journée si tu veux…"

"Évidemment dit comme ça..."

Rodney soupira gentiment et reprit sa radio.

"Carson vous pouvez venir dans mes quartiers s'il vous plait ?"

Laura essayait vainement de l'arrêter en lui faisant de grand signe mais c'était peine perdue.

// J'arrive //

Il vint près d'elle et s'accroupit près du lit.

"Essaye de te détendre." A présent il lui caressait les cheveux, d'un geste très tendre.

"Comment veux tu que je me détende quand mon ex petit ami va venir m'auscultait dans les quartiers de mon nouvel petit ami ?"

"J'en profiterai pour lui parler un peu. Je ne l'ai pas fait, et j'aurais du le faire dès le début."

"Tu as vu la tête que j'ai ! Je veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, aide moi à me lever que j'aille faire un brin de toilette..."

Rodney se releva brusquement et la regarda droit dans les yeux. L'air tendre qu'il avait quelques secondes auparavant sur le visage avait totalement disparu.

"Tu vas pas à un défilé et puis en quoi ça te gène qu'il te voit comme ça ? Tu comptes retourner avec lui peut être ? "

" Ah non Rodney ce n'est pas le moment de me faire une crise de jalousie..."

"Comment je dois le prendre alors ? Tu veux te faire belle pour un gars que tu as trompé avec moi et qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami, alors permet moi de douter."

"C'est mesquin, non vraiment. J'ai le droit d'être présentable quand même! Et je te ferai remarqué qu'on était deux ce jour la ! "

"Oui mais..."

"Pas de mais, il est tant que tu grandisses, que tu arrêtes de te cacher sous de fausses excuses et que tu assumes tes responsabilités ! Tu es autant en tort que moi sur ce coup là. J'ai trompé Carson avec toi, et tu en as fait autant. Il te faisait confiance tu sais. "

Rodney restait interdit devant la remarque de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas tort dans un sens, mais jamais il ne l'admettrait.  
Au moment où il voulut répliquer une réponse bien sentit, la porte de son quartier coulissa sur le côté et fit apparaître l'écossais. Heureusement car il allait vraiment sortir l'énormité de sa vie !

Le docteur avait une mine triste. Moins que lors de leur dernière rencontre mais assez pour que Laura et Rodney soient pris de remords.

"Quel est le problème ?" Il avait dit ça d'un ton très professionnel, sûrement pour mettre de la distance avec les deux individus.

" Laura s'est bloquée..." commença t-il d'un ton blasé.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour parler ! AIE ! " Elle avait essayé de lever un peu, mais la douleur l'avait ramené à la raison.

"Allez c'est bon ! J'ai fait appel à toute ma patience je m'en vais. Je te laisse avec Carson."

Et il commença à se diriger vers la porte laissant derrière lui, Carson et Laura dans sa propre chambre alors que 5 minutes plus tôt il accusait Laura d'avoir des sentiments pour le médecin. Ce type était une réelle contradiction ambulante.

"Attendez Rodney vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça vous êtes encore en..." L'avertit le médecin mais la porte se referma quand même.

"... caleçon." finit l'écossais. (4)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(1) Petite référence à une idée de fic.  
(2) moi en tout cas j'ai une coiffure super le matin, j'ai les cheveux dans tout les sens! Je suis en train de me rendre compte que je fais comme MD et que je parle de ma vie. Lol (note de MD : et alors? Y'a des gens que ça intéresse… enfin peut-être… O.o)  
(3) je déteste quand on me réveille comme ça, franchement je préfère encore qu'on me réveille avec un haut parleur.  
(4) je termine sur une Tite touche d'humour. Rodney se rendra t-il compte à temps qu'il est en caleçon ou se baladera t-il en petite tenue encore longtemps. (Note de MD : waaaaiiii Roro en caleçon toute la journée!!! Ze veux, ze veux!! XD)


	9. Conseils

Allez un petit chapitre encore. Après la dispute, on va passer aux conseils des amis. Merci pour les reviews !

Cette fois je l'ai écrite toute seule, je l'ai passé à MD mais elle semble occuper ces temps ci alors voilà je vous poste ce chapitre, en plus ça vous remettra en forme après la fin de SG1.

Enjoy it

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Si Rodney avait pu il aurait claqué la porte, mais les portes étant coulissantes il n'avait pas pu, c'était peut être mieux comme ça. Il était donc sortit de son quartier, mais pour allez ou ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Il erra dans les couloirs ne sachant pas vraiment ou aller. Il croisa une ou deux personnes au détour d'un couloir qui le regardèrent étrangement. Mais il s'en foutait, il était plus préoccupé pour lui et Cadman. Il avait déjà tout gâché, pourtant il croyait que ce serai différent avec elle. Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot.

Petit à petit il se trouva devant le quartier de John. La cité commençait à s'animer avec le lever du soleil. A cet heure là, le militaire devait être lever il se décida donc de frapper à sa porte.

"Sheppard, ouvrez c'est McKay."

Mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Il recommença a appeler et a taper sur la porte.

"Sheppard, il faut que je vous parle..."

Cette foi la porte s'ouvrit sur un militaire en tee-shirt et boxer qui avait visiblement pas assez dormi.

"McKay vous avez vu l'heure qui l'est ? Et je pourrai savoir pourquoi vous êtes devant mon quartier en caleçon ?"

McKay eut un air d'incompréhension "Comment ça en caleçon ?"

"Ben chez moi on appelle ça " Il montra le sous-vêtement " un caleçon."

Rodney baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'effectivement il était en caleçon. Ça expliquait les regards de tout à l'heure.

"Tant pis ! J'ai besoin de vous parlez !"

"Vous qui êtes si pudique vous vous baladez en sous vêtements sans que ça vous dérange ?"

"Laissez moi entrez, j'ai besoin d'aide !"

Rodney allait entrez lorsque Sheppard lui barra le chemin en se mettant en plein milieu de la porte.

"On va en parlez ici devant mes quartiers c'est mieux ! "

Il s'avança et passa sa main devant le détecteur pour fermer la porte. Avant que celle ci soit complètement close, Rodney aperçut une silhouette dans le lit du militaire. Visiblement une femme, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir qui elle était. Voila pourquoi le colonel avait l'air si fatigué, il n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup.

"Je vous dérange c'est ça ? "

"Non, ça ira, mais faîtes vite s'il vous plait." lui demanda t-il en regardant derrière comme pour s'assurer que personne aller sortir.

"Je me suis disputé avec Cadman ce matin et je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant."

"A propos de quoi ?"

"De Carson. Elle s'est bloqué le dos ce matin donc on a du l'appeler. Et j'ai légèrement insinué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui."

"Et elle est ou maintenant ?"

"Dans mes quartiers avec Carson..."

"Attendez vous venez de me dire que vous pensiez qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Carson, et vous vous la laissez toute seule avec lui. Vous êtes fou Rodney ! Vous savez comment on peut soigner le mal de dos ?"

"Avec des médicaments ?"

"Des massages Rodney."

La situation était plus qu'étrange. Ils étaient tout les deux au milieu d'un couloir ou plein de monde passait, en petite tenue parlant des histoires de coeur du canadien. Les gens qui passaient à ce moment là leurs jetaient des regards amusés, certains curieux de savoir ce qui se disait, d'autres admirant les deux hommes. Certains militaires, même devant l'étrangeté de la situation, saluaient leur supérieur.

"Vous croyez qu'ils sont en train de le faire ?" s'inquiéta le scientifique.

"J'en doute. Carson n'est pas de ce genre, et je pense que malgré le fait qu'elle soit complètement folle de sortir avec vous, Cadman tiens à vous."

Bizarrement, Rodney ne lui lança pas son regard noir habituel, qu'il lui réservait quand il faisait de telle remarque "Je devrais peut être y retourner alors ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?"

"Vous pouvez vous excusez tout d'abord. Puis parlez avec Carson si possible car il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, et pour la suite je vous laisse choisir..."

"Vous avez parler avec Carson ?"

"Un peu. Il est venu me voir car il ne savait plus à qui en parlait."

"Et..."

"Et bien ..."

"Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dîtes moi !" s'impatienta Rodney.

"Il est déçu de votre comportement, et il voudrait en parlez avec vous. Laura était aller le voir mais il la envoyé balader car il avait bu."

"Oui j'ai eu vent de ça...J'y vais." dit il en commençant à partir.

Il fit quelques pas puis se retourna "Merci."

"Toujours un plaisir Rodney, mais la prochaine fois venez plus tard."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Laura se retrouva avec Carson. Elle était gêné, et ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu complètement saoul ? Ou au contraire en parler franchement maintenant qu'il était sobre. Ces questions prirent fin lorsque Carson commença à s'approcher d'elle pour l'examiner.

"Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ?"

Ouf le tutoiement était toujours là, elle avait peur qu'ils repartent sur une relation plus que froide. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait elle espérait rester amis avec lui.

"J'ai essayé de me lever, et depuis je suis complètement bloqué."

"Tu peux te mettre sur le ventre ?"

"hum... oui je pense."

Elle commença à se tourner en grimaçant, quand elle sentit les mains du docteur sur sa peau. Elle frémit à ce contact.

"Je veux juste t'aider." annonça t-il comme si il avait sentit le gêne de la jeune femme.

"Je sais mais ça me fait bizarre..."

"A moi aussi. Je vais devoir remonter ton tee-shirt."

"Obligé ?"

"C'est mieux pour t'examiner. Ça te gêne ?"

"Un peu. Pourtant je sais que je ne devrais pas, on est sortit ensemble pendant plus de 6 mois, mais..."

"Ce n'est plus pareil." conclut il. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Rodney ?" Cette question devait être dur à poser, mais Carson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis.

"Il est têtu comme une mule, ne m'écoute pas et est paranoïaque. Et je me suis disputé avec lui."

"Rien de nouveau en faîtes." dit il en essayant de sourire.

En effet Laura, même si Carson essayait de le cacher, voyait bien que le médecin avait un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Elle se décida de lui en parler.

"Et a propos de quoi ..." lui demanda l'écossais.

"Tu n'es pas obligé."

"De faire quoi ?" demanda le médecin, toujours en l'examinant.

"De prendre des nouvelles de nous alors que je sais que ça te fait mal, et de faire comme si ça ne t'embetais pas."

"Aye, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est dans ma nature."

"Je sais, pardonne moi de t'avoir fait du mal."

"Je survivrais" soupira t-il, " ainsi va la vie. Et puis je devrais être content que les deux personnes qui me sont le plus cher, s'aiment non ?"

"Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me détestais."

"Jamais Laura, jamais je ne te détesterais..."

Il continua de l'examiner quelques minutes puis se releva.

Il chercha quelques instants dans sa trousse et en sortit un petit flacon rempli de petite pilules.

"C'est des myorelaxants. Ils agissent en décontractant les muscles, ça devrait calmer la douleur. Mais il ne faut pas en prendre plus de 3 par jours. Si ça ne va pas mieux d'ici demain, je te donnerais autre chose. Par contre ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à faire somnoler alors fait attention."

lI rangea ces affaires et s'apprêtait à partir quand Laura lui attrapa la main et le regarda dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

"Merci Carson."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La suite arrive dès que j'ai écris le chapitre 11, j'aime bien en avoir un d'avance !

Petite pensée à notre régretté SG1... snif bouh j'en pleure !!!


	10. Délires

**Chapitre 10**

**Choupinette: Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir voulu être la à ce moment**

**Charlie: MDR, ben oui il l'aime sa Laura. Peut pas vivre sans maintenant. Pour savoir si elle va devoir choisir et bien continue à lire ma fic même si je met un moment à écrire les chapitres**

**Mimilafee: Ah ah! tu veux savoir qui est dans le lit. Et ben tu le sauras pas, même si tu peux en enlevez une de la liste puisqu'elle est casé avec un certain Dr Zelenka.**

**MD est toujours aussi occupé, alors vous devrez vous contentez que de moi, j'espere que ça vous embetes pas trop.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rodney retournait donc d'un pas sur vers son quartier pour tout arranger. Sur le retour encore beaucoup de personnes se retournérent à son passage. Voir le chef scientique se trimballait en caleçon était étrange. Sur le chemin il croisa Radek qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'était remi au nettoyage intensif de ses lunettes. Rodney lui lança un simple Salut en levant la main, ce qui était déjà étrange de la part du canadien, mais Radek toujours aussi étonné par cette apparition ne put répondre.

Arrivé devant son quartier, il souffla un bon coup, histoire de se calmer, c'était pas le moment de se faire une crise d'angoisse, et pour récapituler les conseils de Sheppard. Une fois qu'il fut pret, il entra chez lui.

Lorsqu'il entra, il eut le déplaisir de trouver Carson tenant la main de Laura. Il dut se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur l'écossais et de le chasser à coups de pied de sa chambre.

Voyant surment la tension sur le visage de Rodney, Carson lacha imédiatement la main de la jeune militaire.

"Rodney ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez..."

"Et qu'est ce que je crois d'après vous ? "

Il était vraiment sur les nerfs et serrait fermement ses poings.

"Et bien que... enfin vous voyez..." lui dit il en tendant la main vers la jeune femme puis vers lui. Carson s'emmelait dans les explications, à ce moment là il était encore moins douer que Rodney. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, Laura se mit à parler, mais ce qu'elle disait été alteré par les médicaments qu'elle venait de prendre sous l'ordre de Carson.

"Je suis contente d'avoir un petit ami qui est docteur !"

Et voila que Laura la ramenait ! Heureusement qu'elle était sous l'effet de médicament car Rodney lui aurait surment crier dessus si elle ne l'avait pas été.

"Petit ami ?" s'écrièrent en même temps Rodney et Carson.

"Mais tu n'es qu'un des nombreux docteurs avec qui je sors en ce moment..." dit elle en s'adressant au médécin et en faisant un clin d'oeil à Rodney.

"Je croyais pourtant que c'était clair ! Je ne suis plus ton petit ami maintenant." tenta de se justifier l'écossais.

"Mais bien sur! et vous croyez que je vais vous croire ? Pour moi il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute..." commença à s'emporter le canadien.

"Comment vous pouvez dire ça Rodney ! Est ce que je dois vous rappellez que c'est avec vous que je suis cocue !"

"Si vous saviez comme je suis contente d'être stone en ce moment ..." s'exclaffa la jeune femme.

La dispute commençait à battre son plein, les deux docteurs ne se préocupaient plus de la militaire et se contentaient de se crier dessus avec de beaux noms d'oiseaux, que ce soit en gaélique, en anglais et même en tchéque. A force de trainer avec Radek, Rodney avait appris quelques mots très utile dans de tel situation. Chacun savait qu'il allait regrettait ce qu'il était en train de dire, mais ne pouvez pas s'en empechez, il fallait toujours que un surpasse l'autre.

Et à ce moment pour arranger les choses, le major Lorne entra.

"Dr McKay ? J'ai entendu des cris alors je me suis permis d'entrer..."

Il s'arreta net en apercevant l'étrangeté de la situation. Carson et Rodney (toujours en caleçon) se faisaient face chacun de chaque côté du lit. Et au milieu était étendu le Lt Cadman qui visiblement n'était pas dans son état normal vu le sourire entendu qu'elle adressait au major.

"Dr McKay. Dr Beckett. Lieutenant. Euh que ce passe..."

"Super ! tout mes hommes sont là avec moi. Vous êtes très beau, et en plus vous embrassez bien..."

"Oh mer.." s'exclama le major en mettant une main devant ses yeux. Il avait toujours esperait que personne ne l'apprendrai, malheureusement c'était trop tard puisque Laura avait laché la méche.

"Comment ça ?" s'écrièrent encore une fois à l'unisson les deux docteurs. " Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?"

"Il embrasse vachement bien Evan, vous savez ?"

La c'était sur et certain Laura n'était pas dans son état normal, jamais elle n'aurait appelé son superieur par son prénom. Lorne priait interieurement pour que Laura se taise, pas besoin de raconter cette soirée désastreuse.

"Vous êtes sortis ensemble oui ou non ?" commença à s'impatientait le canadien. Mais de son côté l'écossais n'était pas non plus d'une humeur très joviale.

"C'est compliqué en faîte... C'était au Nouvel An..." tenta d'expliquez Evan mais il fut vite couper comme d'habitude par le scientifique.

"Il existe des régles pourtant. Celle de non-fraternisation je crois ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir avec une de vos subrdonnés." expliqua Rodney sans écoutez la fin de la réponse de Lorne.

"On est pas vraiment sortit ensemble... J'appellerai ça plutôt une désastreuse expérience sexuelle." expliqua Cadman.

Evan avait soudain une grande envie de se cacher loin très loin d'ici. La planète aux enfants ferait très bien l'affaire... même celle des Génii aux besoins.

"Mais il embrasse tout de même très bien..."

"C'est pas possible ça ! Je crois que je vais y aller..." dit le major pour s'esquiver. Pas besoin de s'enfoncer dans cette histoire, il avait eu suffisamment la honte pour aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas pour la semaine.

"Oui je crois que ça serai mieux, j'ai déjà assez de problème avec Mr Tête de Mule." annonça Carson.

La Tête de Mule de son côté n'appreciait pas du tut le surnom que lui avait donné l'écossais et n'aimait pas non plus son ton.

"Mais non restez Major, plus on est de fou, plus on rit." Bien sûr Rodney ne disait pas ça avec le sourire.

"Je crois que je vais quand même y aller..." Il ne voulait pas rester avec ses fous, et puis il n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec cette dispute.

"J'ai dit RESTEZ ! alors vous restez avec nous !" le ton de McKay était sans appel.

"Euh d'accord..." dit il en s'installant au bord du lit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait d'accepter après tout il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un civil et surtout pas de McKay.

"Vous êtes donc sortis avec elle ?" demanda Rodney.

"C'était ou ?" renchérit Carson

"Et quand ?" continua McKay

"Comment ça c'est passé ?"

"Vous voulez la revoir ?"

Evan réfléchit un instant, pour pouvoir répondre à toute ces questions. Il avait la mauvaise sensation d'être interrogé.

"Excusez moi mais ça ne vous regarde pas, c'est ma vie privée."

Non mais, McKay et Carson se prenait pour qui pour lui parlait comme ça, ça l'étonnait surtout de Carson qui était connu pour son calme et sa gentillesse.

"On est sortis ensemble " commença à expliquer la militaire "Quand on a fêté le Nouvel An sur Atlantis. Il avait bu et moi j'étais complétement bourré. Je me suis trompé de chambre en rentrant de la petite fête, et lui il a cru que je voulais couché avec lui, alors une chose en entrainant une autre je me suis retrouvé dans son lit et puis..."

"Oui, oui oui c'est bon je crois qu'on a compris." coupa McKay avec les mains sur les oreilles comme le faisait les enfants. Mais la jeune femme ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son petit ami.

"...On a commencé à faire l'amour, mais comme je l'ai dit c'était simplement une désastreuse expérience sexuelle, parcequ'il s'est endormi en plein milieu. Moi qui croyait qu'avec sa carrure il tiendrait des heures, je me suis retrouvé déçu. Alors sincérement les gars si vous vous voulez couché avec un mec je ne vous le conseille pas. Par contre est ce que je vous ai dit qu'il embrassait bien ?"

"Cette fois c'est bon je m'en vais j'en ai assez supporté. Je suis tombé chez les fous ! McKay à l'avenir ne me parlais plus comme ça et c'est de même pour vous Carson ! Et vous lieutenant Cadman, je ne vous colle pas de blâme car vous n'êtes pas vous même, mais que cela ne recommence pas à l'avenir car je serai beaucoup moins conciliant. "

Carson et Rodney se contentèrent de lui jeter un regard noir alors que laura de son côté lui fit un gros bisous de loin suivit d'un grand sourire.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Evan mais la prochaine fois prends des vitamines ! Ou encore du..." Elle fut couper dans sa phrase par le bruit de la porte qui se ferme. Lorne était partis. "Bon tant pis ! A la revoyure ! "

Puis elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Et voila un chapitre de plus, j'espere que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas servez vous du petit bouton violet en dessous. Si vous avez pas aimé, vous pouvez le dire aussi.**


	11. Réconciliation

**Et voilà le chapitre 11, ça avance petit à petit mais ça avance. Je vais y arriver je le sais je peux le faire ! La force est avec moi après tout non ?**

**Chapitre 11 écrit toute seule car MD n'est pas disponible donc voilà, j'espère que ça sera pas trop nul sans elle. Merci pour les reviews !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ils restèrent quelques instant les yeux fixés sur la porte qui venait de se fermer, comme pour analyser ce qui venait de se passer, dans un silence seulement troublé par la respiration de plus en plus forte de Laura (1).

Finalement ce fut Rodney qui prit la parole et rompit le silence.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Rodney.

Cette phrase pouvait laisser supposer deux interprétations. Carson prit la phrase dans son sens premier et répondit à son ami.

" Et bien elle va dormir pendant plusieurs heures surment, et quand elle se réveillera..."

"Je ne parlais pas de ça. " expliqua le canadien avec un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur de quoi il voulait parler..

Carson souffla un bon coup et s'adressa à Rodney.

"Aye Rodney, malgré ce qu'elle a dit et ce que vous pouvez croire, c'est fini entre nous, et définitivement. Elle a fait son choix, elle a écouté son coeur. Et en ce qui vous concerne je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Je ne vais pas dire que je ne vous en veux pas, mais je comprend, l'amour nous fait faire des choses étranges, et je sais que ça ne partez pas de mauvaise intention alors, ne vous prenez plus la tête avec ça. Ok lad ?" (2)

Rodney sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de lui répondre sur un ton un peu hésitant, comme à chaque fois ou il exprimait ses sentiments

"D'accord. Ben ... euh... Je ..." Il commençait à bredouiller. "Je voulais vous remerciez, pour... pour tout ce que vous avez fait, c'était sympa, en plus vous n'étiez pas obliger de le faire après tout ce qu'on vous a fait. Et je voudrais aussi vous dire que je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça, je n'ai jamais voulu vous blessez, et j'espère que vous comprendrez. Je sais que je vous ait trahis, mais j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner car je sais pas si vous le savez mais vous êtes comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et..."

"Je vous ait dit de ne plus vous prendre la tête avec ça. Le problème est réglé, ne vous inquiétez pas ! " Il était catégorique.

"Pour de vrai ?" demanda Rodney avec soudain une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

"De vrai de vrai, Rodney. "

Carson lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre, mais au lieu de ça Rodney s'avança et le serra dans ses bras en le remerciant. Carson fut particulièrement étonné par cet élan de gentillesse, à croire que l'amour pouvait changer totalement un homme.

Après quelques secondes de franche étreinte, Carson reprit la parole.

"Ça ira Rodney maintenant." annonça l'écossais en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte du scientifique.

"Euh, oui bien sur." répondit Rodney maintenant un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Je vous laisse. Vous aurez besoin de lui parler après."

"Merci Carson." lui lança Rodney avec une immense gratitude dans sa voix.

Et sur ce Carson sortit de la salle. Apparemment tout allait s'arranger plus ou moins pour tout le monde, et puis maintenant il était sur que Laura n'était pas la femme de sa vie, alors c'était peut être mieux qu'il l'ait su maintenant, que dans 10 ans après mariage et enfants. Mais ça restait quand même un des pires dimanche de sa vie.(3)

Il resta debout dans son quartier à regarder dormir, et il fallait l'avouer ronfler, celle qu'il aimait. Puis il se rapprocha de son lit pour finalement s'y asseoir et caresser le visage de sa Laura.

Cette dernière émit un son de contentement, se détendit mais ne se réveilla pas.

Il resta quelques secondes de plus auprès d'elle puis il prit quelques vêtements dans son placard et se décida à aller dans la salle de bain pour s'y habiller enfin.

Lorsque cela fut fait, il revint dans sa chambre. Laura n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et semblait dormir profondément. Il réalisa alors que son sommeil allait peut être encore durer des heures, et qu'il devait travailler.

Il prit donc un morceau de papier et un stylo, et lui laissa un mot pour lui expliquer qu'il était parti travailler et que si elle avait besoin de lui, elle n'avait qu'à le biper et qu'il arriverai rapidement. Il inscrivit aussi qu'ils avaient besoin de se parler pour éclaircir les choses, pour savoir ou ils en étaient. Il signa le mot de son prénom et le déposa sur la table de nuit du côté de la jeune femme.

Et sur ce il sortit de son quartier pour aller travailler, même si c'était dimanche et donc logiquement jour de repos. Il travaillait même le dimanche, et c'était surment la même chose pour les scientifiques de son équipe puisqu'il leur avait ordonné de se présenter même le dimanche.

Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait été dur avec eux, car il devait bien s'avouer que lui aussi, maintenant qu'il était avec Laura, aurait préféré rester dans son lit plutôt que de travailler. Comme quoi Rodney commençait à rentrer dans la normalité. De plus il se sentait d'assez bonne humeur même après ce qui s'était passer dans sa chambre, après tout il avait arranger le problème avec son meilleur ami, il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler à Laura, ça serait surment assez dur, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça se passerai bien. Il espérait avoir un bon pressentiment.

Quand il arriva dans son labo, il entra et lança un grand " Bonjour à tous " malgré le fait qu'il ait plus de 1h30 de retard. D'habitude c'est lui qui était toujours en avance et qui préparait tout l'équipement du labo, aujourd'hui Radek avait du le faire, tout seul.

La salle était animé, des scientifiques en blouses blanches s'affairaient dans tout les recoins du labo, certains trafiquant leurs ordinateurs ou analysant des technologies anciennes alors que d'autres se disputaient pour une quelconque théorie. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec cette équipe il avait pu voir le nombres de disputes augmentait fortement, à croire qu'il avait un effet sur leurs caractères, quelques mois avant aucun scientifiques n'auraient osé lever la voix quand il était présent dans le labo, à part peut être Radek, mais maintenant c'était une vraie cour d'école, fallait peut être qu'il ressert la vis, ou du moins leur faire un peu peur pour qu'ils se remettent au travail.

"Ah! Enfin ! Le grand docteur McKay daigne nous rejoindre ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous savez que vous avez plus d'une heure et demi de retard et que..."

Pratiquement tout les scientifiques s'étaient retourné quand Radek avait parlé. Ils avaient tous un air de haine sur le visage. Visiblement il n'appréciaient pas que Rodney se permette d'arriver en retard. Certains étaient aussi très étonné de voir Rodney d'assez bonne humeur. Ce dernier leva la main en face de lui pour stopper son collègue et prit à son tour la parole.

"Tout d'abord Radek, je fais ce que je veux, je suis le chef de l'équipe, alors si j'ai envie d'arriver à 5h du soir je le fais. De plus nous sommes dimanche c'est à dire jour de repos, alors je me relax (4) !" annonça Rodney en souriant.

"Vous vous relaxez ? Vous ? Rodney McKay le bourreau de travail ?"

"Oui." dit il d'un ton patient mais toujours avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Vous osez vous relaxez alors que vous nous avez fait la guerre pour qu'on travaille pendant le week end." Radek n'en revenait pas, Rodney avait osé ne pas appliquer ses propres règles. En plus il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné ou donner un excuse de ce genre car Radek l'avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Beaucoup de scientifique hochèrent la tête à cette remarque.

"Hum oui ! C'est exact ! Vous avez de la chance que je sois d'excellente humeur sinon je vous aurez déjà envoyé vérifié l'E2PZ de la planète aux enfants, j'ai entendu dire que vous leur manquiez." lui répondit il d'un ton assez ironique. Il se souvenait de la tête de Zelenka toute couverte de dessin et de peinture avec des tresses dans les cheveux. Il en riait encore.

"Allez jour de bonté : journée libre. Faîtes ce que vous voulez. Profitez en, bientôt le vieux Rodney sera de retour ! Allez hop hop hop" expliqua Rodney en claquant des doigt.

"Il y en a un qui a du passer une bonne nuit !" C'était un des scientifiques qui avait lancé ça mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. Et malgré l'autorisation de Rodney pour ce dimanche, aucune personne dans la labo n'avait bougé.

"On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu. Quoi ? Vous êtes encore là ? Je veux plus vous voir !"

Là tout les scientifiques se réveillèrent et se fut la cohue pour sortir de la salle. Mais Zelenka resta un peu.

"Merci Rodney, c'est vraiment sympa et je le dis de la part de tout le monde." remercia le tchèque.

"Radek, allez vous en, sinon je mettrais ma menace a exécution !"

"Encore merci !" lui lança Zelenka en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(1)mouais pour pas dire qu'elle ronfle quoi

(2) je met quelques expressions de Carson pour que ça soit plus Carcassonne

(3)Bon qui c'est qui se décide a lui dire ? Allez je me dévoue ! Désolé de te l'apprendre Carson mais ce n'est pas le pire dimanche de ta vie (cf. SUNDAY )

(4) Take it easy !!!! J'adore cette chanson de Mika, je vous conseille son album : Life in Cartoon Motion


	12. Scientifique coincée ?

**Chapitre 12.**

**Mais dîtes moi pas que c'est pas vrai. Ça avance ! Bon c'est vrai doucement comparé à certaines personnes, mais faut dire que je n'écris que de 0h00 à 2h00 car le reste du temps il y a cours, j'ai entraînement ou bien encore ma mère squatte l'ordi, en plus quand j'ai la possibilité d'écrire la journée, on me prend pour une folle d'écrire des histoires de StarGate. Dur dur d'être une fan de science fiction !**

**Note : Tout ce qui est en italique c'est ce qui se passe dans la salle de surveillance, mais bon je pense que vous auriez compris de toute façon.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Radek était pratiquement sorti du laboratoire quand il s'aperçut que Rodney ne le suivait pas.

"Vous ne venez pas ?"

"Non, je vais rester là un moment."

"Allez Rodney venez, ça vous détendra, on n'est pas si insupportable que ça, vous savez si vous vous laissez aller vous allez même peut être nous apprécier !" ironisa le tchèque.

"Merci pour l'offre, mais je préfère rester là pour le moment. En plus il faut que je retourne dans mes quartiers dans quelques heures, il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur quelque chose de concret. Il faut bien que quelqu'un travaille ici tout de même !"

Zelenka le regarda d'un air qui disait "Quand même Rodney !" et reprit la parole.

"D'accord, si vous changez d'avis on est dans l'aile est de la Cité, on prépare comment dire... une petite fête pour le retour de Kavanaugh."

"Parce qu'il revient celui là. Je croyais que l'histoire avec Ronon l'avait calmé, qu'il voulait plus revenir, et qu'on était tous des incapables. " Encore un problème en perspective ! A croire que quand un problème était réglé un nouveau faisait son apparition.

"Apparemment non, personne ne le supporte à la zone 51, alors on nous le renvoie pour qu'ils aient plus de tranquillité et moins de problèmes. Il parait qu'il a faillit faire exploser une des rares assistantes qui acceptait de travailler avec lui. Ça a été comme la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase..."

"Enfin qui a fait exploser le vase plutôt. Ils croient que j'ai que ça a faire entre deux attaques wraiths ou génii et une technologie ancienne défaillante ? Bref ça va me faire un scientifique incapable de plus à surveiller, encore que vous c'est de mieux en mieux, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à vous reprendre. "

"Serait ce un compliment ? " demanda Radek, l'ombre d'un sourire pointant sur ses lèvres

"Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, c'est juste une constatation. " répondit il d'un ton neutre.

"Je savais bien qu'il y avait un coeur sous cette épaisse, très épaisse, très très épaisse..."

"Je crois que j'ai compris le message." annonça Rodney en le coupant de sa main.

"Bon je vous laisse. Travaillez pas trop quand même, il faut nous laisser du boulot à nous aussi."

"Oui maman !" fit Rodney sur un ton faussement exaspéré

Après que Radek soit parti, il alla prendre son ordinateur portable, et une technologie ancienne qu'une des équipes Sg avait ramené d'une quelconque planète, et s'attela a son analyse. Il brancha son ordi à la machine, s'installa sur un tabouret et commença à analyser les premières données quand quelqu'un entra dans la salle.

"Vous êtes tout seul Dr McKay ? " demanda Miko.

Il détestait qu'un le dérange en plein travail. Ça lui faisait perdre la suite logique de ses réflexions et à la fin il devait tout recommencé.

"Non, non, les autres sont là, vous ne les voyez pas ? " demanda t-il sarcastiquement.

"Désolé Dr McKay je ne voulais pas vous dérangez. Je vais vous laissez."

Il passa les mains sur ses yeux, et finalement regarda Miko.

"Vous pouvez rester Dr..." il claqua des doigts en essayant de se rappeler de son nom. Fallait vraiment qu'il fasse un effort pour se souvenir des noms de temps en temps. Il se souvenait de son prénom parce que c'était une "amie" de Laura et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais c'était tout.

"Kasunagi. Miko Kasunagi, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Miko simplement."

"Très bien Miko. Vous pouvez rester, et euh... continuer à faire ce que vous étiez venue faire." Il se retourna vers son ordinateur et essaya de reprendre les données ou il en était.

"Oui docteur. Mais dîtes moi où sont passer tout les autres ?"

"Ah oui c'est vrai, je leur ait donné la journée libre. Faites de même si vous voulez." dit il sans lâcher son écran des yeux, mais en indiquant la porte.

"Non, non, je préfère rester avec vous...enfin je veux dire ici." Elle s'approcha d'ou il était assis.

Rodney tilta et se redressa sur sa chaise. Serait-elle en train de lui faire du charme ? Il la regarda un instant d'un air innocent, elle lui répondit par un sourire très intéressé. Aucun doute maintenant.

"Vous êtes sur ? Vous pouvez aller vous amusez avec les autres vous savez."

Elle s'approcha un peu plus tout en défaisant le chignon de ses cheveux et en les faisant virevolté de droite à gauche.

"Ils ne sont pas intéressant, alors qu'ici il y a des choses très très intéressante..."

Quelque chose disait à Rodney qu'elle ne parlait pas du capaciteur de flux de M8X-145.

"Vous savez je disais la même chose avant, mais il faut apprendre à connaitre les gens avant de poser un jugement."

"Ça tombe bien, j'ai très envie de vous connaitre."

Elle était désormais à quelques centimètres du canadien. Ce dernier perdait complètement son assurance et essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible de la scientifique, mais malheureusement il était au bord de son tabouret et ce dernier menaçait de se renverser. Il essaya de se lever et de partir mais elle le coinça entre elle et la table de travaux.

"Vous savez j'ai du travail..." dit il maladroitement en détournant le regard.

"Dr McKay, il y a d'autres choses dans la vie que le travail. "

Elle enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table.

"Quoi par exemple."

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ! Au lieu d'essayer de s'extirper de ce mauvais pas, il faisait cosette avec une jeune femme très entreprenante. Si Laura l'apprenait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... ni de celle de Miko.

"Mais si il y a les amis, la famille,...le sexe."

Rodney respira un bon coup, fit appel à tout le courage qui lui restait, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'il arrive à la convaincre et ce n'est pas en détournant les yeux qu'il le ferait.

"Écoutez je sais que vous...comment dire m'appréciez beaucoup... mais euh... j'ai déjà quelqu'un et je suis heureux avec. Donc excusez moi mais je ne peux pas."

Contre toute attente elle ne sembla pas déçu, et resta planter devant lui.

"Euh, est ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?"

"Nan, nan !" dit elle en indiquant le non avec son doigt.

"Mais..." il stoppa net sa phrase quand la scientifique tenta de l'embrasser. Heureusement il détourna la tête au dernier moment.

"Voyons Rodney ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Je vous aurez que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard. " Et elle retenta de l'embrasser.

"Bon sang ! Personne ne regarde ce qui se passe ici."

Il parlait à la caméra qu'il venait d'installer dans le laboratoire ainsi que dans plusieurs salle de la Cité.

Ce moment d'inattention de la part de Rodney permis à Miko d'embrasser celui qu'elle aimait. Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune femme, mais il n'y arriva pas.

_Pendant ce temps les lieutenants Scott et Young qui étaient derrière la caméra, regardaient ce qui se passait dans la laboratoire, en pariant sur qui allait avoir le dessus. Miko était en tête. C'était clair que cette femme sous ses faux airs de Geek, avait du caractère._

Après quelques secondes de baisers pas du tout voulu, Rodney arriva à se débarrasser de la jeune femme en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il put ainsi descendre de son tabouret et s'éloigner de Miko qui pourrait à un moment ou un autre lui retendre un piège.

"Mais vous êtes folle c'est ça. Vous avez pété un câble. Comment je peux vous le dire : JE SUIS AVEC LAURA ! Et vos avances n'y changeront rien. Vous pouvez être sur que je vais en parler à Elisabeth. Non mais ! Je crois que vous êtes bonne pour aller voir Heightmeyer. "

"Mais je vous aime et Laura n'est pas faîtes pour vous ! "

"Vous êtes drôle ! Je suis quand même assez grand pour décidez."

" Elle ne vous connait pas comme moi. Je suis toujours là pour vous, c'est moi qui vous prépare vos sandwiches quand vous êtes trop occupé pour aller au mess, c'est moi qui range toutes vos affaires ici quand vous vous endormez sur votre bureau. Je sais que vous êtes allergiques aux agrumes, et que vous avez deux chats..."

"Là n'est pas la question, ce sont des choses que l'on apprend quand on vit avec la personne qu'on aime. "

"Je suis désolé Dr McKay, je croyais que si j'allais vous voir et que je vous disais clairement mes sentiments vous me remarqueriez enfin."

Elle baissa la tête et cacha son visage entre ses mains, et émit de petit bruits qui indiquer qu'elle s' était mise à pleurer.

_Derrière les caméras Young passait 20 dollars à Scott, car il venait visiblement de perdre son pari : Miko n'aurait pas le dessus sur McKay_.

Oh non ! Une femme qui pleure, Rodney ne supportait pas ça, il était toujours bloqué et il ne savait pas quoi faire. En plus une femme toute humide de larme, c'était vraiment pas son truc. Il s'approcha tout de même de la jeune femme et posa une de ses mains sur ses épaules.

Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour elle se fut le geste à ne pas faire. Elle attendait juste qu'il soit plus proche. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lui sauta littéralement au cou passant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa encore plus sauvagement qu'avant.

Bon sang cette femme jouait bien la comédie.

_Avec une mine défaite et toujours derrière leurs écrans, Scott se résolu à rendre les 20 dollars à son ami. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel retournement de situation. Il irait peut être voir Miko quand son tour de garde serait fini._

_"Faudrait peut être qu'un avertisse quelqu'un là, c'est carrément de l'abus sexuel." avisa Young._

_"Allez encore un petit peu, qu'on rigole. C'est fou comme McKay les fait toutes tomber. Je vois pas ce qu'il a. Nous au moins on a l'uniforme, mais lui il n'a que ces barres chocolatées !" Il ne manquait plus que le pop corn est le spectacle serait parfait._

_"Non, il faut avertir Sheppard ou quelqu'un, elle est carrément en train de l'étouffer ! "_

En effet Rodney était au bord de l'asphyxie, la japonaise ne détachait plus ses lèvres du canadien. Et malgré tout les gestes d'appel à l'aide qu'il faisait en face de la caméra personne ne venait l'aider. Si ça continuait, il allait mourir comme ça, certes il y avait des morts plus douloureuse, comme le fait de se faire aspirer sa force vital par un alien, mais il préférait rester en vie.

_"Okay, je l'appelle."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre évidemment, elle est très entreprenant hein la petite Miko. Comme on dit il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort et des scientifiques coincés.**

**Les reviews sont recommandées pour le plaisir de l'auteur.**


End file.
